Almost like magic, por maybejoleisaa
by Lilamedusa
Summary: El corazón jamás habla tanto como los secretos guardados en el. Traducción.
1. Original

Hola. Esta es una traducción del fic de xmaybejoleisa "Almost Like Magic". A mi me parece en verdad fascinante, y después de leerlo por doceaba vez, pensé en compartirlo con los demás. Me he esforzado mucho, he checado dos o tres veces el texto para ver que tenga sentido y he procurado al máximo ser fiel con la versión original, que usa un lenguaje que en verdad no existe como tal en español. Sin embargo, quedé muy contenta con el resultado, y solo les pido un review, para que ella vea que también en español es popular su historia, y, ¿por qué no? Tembién para mi autosatisfacción personal.

Muchas gracias por pasarse. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Él no recuerda muchas cosas.

Recuerda, de manera distante, una confrontación con el famoso trío dorado – la sangre sucia, el traidor a la sangre y el elegido (no usa los nombres por odio, debes saber; solo está demasiado cansado y su cuerpo y su mente le duelen demasiado como para preocuparse con insultos y relaciones, y los apodos se han convertido ya en un viejo hábito para él).

Recuerda que Crabbe no le prestó atención a sus palabras, a sus sorprendentemente intensos ruegos de que los dejase ir (¡Alto! El Señor Oscuro lo quiere vivo — ¡No lo mates! ¡No lo _mates_!) y recuerda observar como el chico idiota se rehusó a escuchar y empezó a pronunciar hechizos demasiado poderosos para ser manejados por él. Y cuando la magia se escapó del control de su compañero, recuerda haber observado las terribles consecuencias de la magia regresándoles el golpe – a todos ellos.

Recuerda las chispas de fuego siseando y las llamas alrededor, recuerda las siniestras y siniestras nubes color ceniza y humo, y el enfermo olor a quemado, a piel ardiendo y el inusual grito de terror que surgió de su boca cuando uno de los tres (no recuerda cuál de ellos) lo tomó por la capa y lo obligó a saltar con él a una escoba para escapar de la muerte, una vez más. Ellos (él) fueron forzados a dejar atrás a cierto chico rechoncho para que se encontrase con una muerte prematura (y sin embargo nada es prematuro en tiempos de guerra, ni si quiera la edad de la muerte) y en medio del ardiente viento, recuerda escuchar un agonizante chillido y recuerda haberse preguntado si esto es lo que la guerra trae a la gente – no a los magos, no a los muggles – a la _gente_.

Nunca supo que podía sentirse tan mal por perder a un idiota, porque el chico nunca fue en realidad un amigo, solo un seguidor que creció escuchando las mismas historias de líneas sanguíneas y familia. Piensa que debió haber sido más bien la de pérdida de un lazo con los buenos tiempos – cuando la mayor de sus preocupaciones era si su padre podría manipular el equipo de Quiditch de Slytherin para que le convirtieran en su buscador estrella. Crabbe representaba esos tiempos fáciles, ahora finalmente, _literalmente_ rotos para siempre.

Y ahora, de una manera o de otra se encuentra a sí mismo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, corriendo de manera frenética para salvar su vida. Parece que nunca acaba – la distancia – pero tal vez es porque no sabe exactamente cuál es du destino, y todo alrededor es un lienzo de confusión. No hay lado seguro; no ve una salida cobarde del asunto (gente que vaya a dejarlo rendirse solo por piedad y perdón). No hay banderas blancas que agitar, no hay nada más que infernales chillidos de furia, arranques de valentía, y pérdidas humanas acumulándose como cartas alrededor de él.

No pertenece a ningún lugar, se da cuenta. No encuentra placer en quitar vida y no encuentra el valor dentro de sí mismo para dar la propia por el bien de ninguno de los dos lados en guerra. Tiene que ver por sí mismo porque no es útil para ninguno de los dos lados. Este no es un lugar para los cobardes.

Y en medio de todo el desastre, entre los campos cubiertos de azul, verde, rojo, amarillo, (colores de encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones imperdonables) en la pila de cadáveres distribuidos en los terrenos de la escuela, es enfrentado por un compañero Mortífago. Por un segundo está congelado, entendiendo completamente que esto muy bien podría ser el final – su final – y en todo lo que puede pensar es que nunca tuvo si quiera la oportunidad de decir adiós a su madre.

Él llora, suplica, miente y engaña tan bien como puede (debería ser natural para ahora), completamente consciente de que sus esfuerzos son en vano; no va a obtener simpatía ni va a lograr una alianza, y la varita enemiga se mueve frente a él, como su vida. Y luego hay un repentino rayo de luz, seguido casi inmediatamente de otro y es golpeado por un hechizo. Por un segundo piensa que está muriendo – está seguro de que oyó a alguien pronunciar la maldición asesina en algún lugar. El proceso de morir es mucho más lento de lo que él nunca pensó que sería y mientras es empujado hasta golpearse contra el duro y sucio suelo en un movimiento dolorosamente lento, una ola de punzante dolor explota en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Yace en el piso luchando por tomar un respiro, balanceándose entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia de la batalla – o – vuelo (no está exactamente muy seguro de cuál es), y sus innatos instintos de supervivencia surgen de repente de Merlín sabe dónde, y su mente debe estar jugando con él porque siente que ve un luminoso rostro y ojos plateados brillando, surgiendo ante él. Su mente que está cada vez más vacía, se siente fascinado con los desordenados cabellos rubio arenoso haciéndole cosquillas en los cortes sobre su mejilla derecha. Luego viene la sensación de fríos dedos en su cabeza – un intenso dolor en el lugar que es tocado una y otra vez – como frío metal envuelto en oxidada y seca sangre que cubre piel color magnolia.

―_No vas a morir. Solo permanece completamente quieto. Todo se acabará pronto…_

La voz suena como si viniese de un distante horizonte, o tal vez viene del negro cielo nocturno sobre él (no está en condiciones de comprobar nada); y hay un extraño, un sobrenatural encantamiento en esta voz (o tal vez es solo que se está volviendo loco con su muerte y fantasea con alguien que está ahí para presenciar su ultimo respiro).

Él recuerda la espontánea explosión de risa brotando de sus labios, surgida solo para morir desanimadamente con un progresivo silencio, una falta de sonido que absorbe la gravedad y una durmiente oscuridad que se deshace de las líneas restantes en su ya borrosa visión.

Recuerda finalmente sucumbir a la oscuridad (y, como siempre, él no tiene libertad de elección en el asunto). La última cosa que recuerda es el contacto de dedos en lo que él supone es una herida en su frente, y luego todo empieza a desvanecerse en un hoyo negro en el espacio.

Y luego él ya no está, _solo así_ (y es casi como magia).

oOo

Él se desliza entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia por lo que parecen semanas, y en algún momento entre ambas se da cuenta de que está viviendo, existiendo de manera débil, pero existiendo. Quiere quejarse, pero su cuerpo se rehúsa a hacer ningún movimiento, se rehúsa a obedecer a su mente. Él piensa que sería mejor morir a vivir en este tortuoso limbo mucho tiempo.

Escucha voces alrededor de él susurrando, pero nunca puede atrapar las palabras o entender por completo su significado. Todo viene en murmullos enredados y conversaciones cubiertas. Algunas palabras se repiten más que otras y desfilan por su mente aun cuando está dormido.

―_Lucius… Narcissa Malfoy… Juicio… Fatal… Herida en la cabeza…_

Y cada de vez en cuando, siente algo moviéndose a través de su frente, y entonces tiene la fuerza para apenas abrir sus ojos un segundo, y todo es una borrosa y nada clara imagen a su alrededor. Luego, cansándose en un segundo, algo dentro de él le alienta a cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Una noche despierta y se da cuenta que todo es muy grande, las siluetas bailan alrededor de las paredes del cuarto y se da cuenta (a juzgar por las blancas paredes) que está en el Hospital de San Mungo. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de su situación o si quiera preguntarse que está mal con él porque está suplicando desesperadamente por aire, sus pulmones rogando por oxígeno. Es casi como yacer de nuevo en el campo de batalla con la sangre escapándose de algún lugar de su cuerpo pero sin tener ningún poder para lograr detenerla, con el mundo amontonándose sobre él y dejándole hundirse en el fondo, totalmente solo.

Y luego, de repente, una mano acaricia su frente, y hay algo que calma el dolor que surge de su frente, mientras dedos suavemente acarician su suave, húmeda piel.

_―Está bien. No estás muriendo_.

La misma voz de esa noche susurra en su oído – un aliento helado a través de su cabello – y aun hay algo soñador y confortablemente no familiar en la voz que dice las palabras.

Por un segundo hay completo silencio, un sentimiento de permanencia en la oscuridad, en la noche, y luego en solo un respiro hay un río de conmoción y agitación. Gente vestida de blanco le rodea, checando su cabeza, diciendo algo que no puede exactamente escuchar y que tampoco puede comprender con la rapidez suficiente.

De repente puede sentir que alrededor de él hay demasiada luz, su brillo es impertinentemente brillante, y él piensa que el cuarto gira a su alrededor demasiado rápido para ser normal. Mientras grandes manchas negras cubren partes de su visión, se da cuenta de que esto no es morir, es desmayarse.

―¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, joven? ¿Lo recuerdas…? ― uno de los extraños pregunta (y él supone que es una especie de sanador).

―Dr-Draco Malfoy ― él susurra, casi croando, y luego se ha ido una vez más, el penetrante dolor casi rompiendo su cabeza en dos y a él le gustaría morir ahora mismo.

oOo

Él despierta un momento, y hay una luz dorado luciérnaga atravesando la ventana y la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, y mientras intenta sentarse, es golpeado con un mareo repentino, y un río de sangre fluye en su cabeza, provocando que colapse rápidamente contra la almohada antes de que surja la urgente necesidad de vomitar en el piso.

Toma un minúsculo respiro, antes de tratar de centrar su atención en algo que no sea el mareo que tiene. Sus ojos examinan con cuidado el cuarto vacío y justo cuando aterrizaron en la puerta, una chica de etéreo cabello rubio arenoso y extraños ojos plateados entra.

Ella se detiene en su sitio cuando lo ve, y le regala una sonrisa relajada.

―Estás despierto ― declara lo obvio con un tono vago y él la mira con ceño un segundo, antes de dejar que sus ojos busquen a alguien más, a cualquiera.

―¿Dónde están mi padre y mi madre? ― deja escapar al final con voz ronca, dejando de lado la esperanza de que aparecieran de la nada en cualquier momento ― ¿Están ellos…? ― él no termina, mirando las blancas sabanas que cubren sus miembros en lugar de hacerlo.

Ella está ahí de pie, guardando silencio y él carraspea con impaciencia. Ya se siente como un saco de huesos viejos, no necesita nada más que una respuesta rápida a su pregunta. Solo necesita saber que ellos no han sido…

―Están en juicio ― informa ella finalmente, la inquietante nota de tranquilidad cristalizada aun está presente en su voz ―. O bueno… están esperando por su juicio, sería una manera más exacta de decirlo ― ella mira a lo lejos, luego asiente por alguna razón y continua ―. El ministerio de magia tratará primero con los que parecen más peligrosos, y como tu madre salvó la vida de Harry…

―¿Ella _qué?_ ― interviene él.

Ella lo mira.

―Indirectamente, puedes decir que lo hizo ― responde ella con suavidad.

De nuevo reina el silencio y la chica mira al techo como si fuese la cosa más fascinante con la que se hubiera cruzado nunca.

―Así que él está muerto ― pregunta al final, impasible, aun rehusándose a mirarla a la cara. Probablemente debería ser más claro.

Levanta la mirada para aclarar su punto cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de ella y se da cuenta de que no es en realidad necesario.

―Él está muerto ― confirma ella con simpleza.

Él piensa que probablemente debería pedirle que elaborase, pero por alguna razón no está seguro de querer conocer los detalles, al menos no en este momento. Por ahora, está feliz pretendiendo que no importa – incluso si una parte de él no puede dejar de empaparse en el alivio que recorre su cuerpo, su mente.

oOo

El sanador escanea el lado de su cráneo que acaba de volver a cubrir con una venda, escudriñando desde lejos y retrocediendo hasta el mostrador, de donde extrae la poción que él debe tomar.

―Parece estar sanando lo suficientemente bien ― declara el hombre, pausando un momento ―. Le he dicho al Ministerio que preferiría que estés totalmente sano antes de ser sometido a juicio, esa herida tuya podría ser letal, después de todo. Han acordado en que, tan pronto como me parezca oportuno, serás enviado directamente a donde puedas quedarte con tus padres, a esperar con ellos bajo la supervisión del Ministerio.

El chico de diecisiete años asiente con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada con apatía.

―Entiendo ― responde.

El hombre duda un momento, sin saber si ser simpático y profesional (pues después de todo el chico frente a él sirvió al _otro_ lado para todo lo que él sabe – la marca en su muñeca es prueba de ello) antes de asentir brevemente y ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Tengo una pregunta ― llama él, sin si quiera pensarlo.

El hombre se para casi al instante, girándose.

―¿Si?

―Yo-Yo no recuerdo-bueno algunas cosas están borrosas en mi cabeza cuando quiero recordar, cosas, las más recientes peor que las viejas — se detiene un momento, inseguro de cómo continuar ―. ¿Es eso… normal?

Los ojos del hombre se suavizan.

―Sí, bastante normal en realidad, especialmente después del golpe que recibiste en la cabeza. Magia muy poderosa debió haber estado involucrada, si me lo preguntas. Sin embargo, tu memoria regresará pronto ― el sanador duda por un segundo, mirándolo con precaución ―, o eso esperamos. La necesitarás… para el juicio, supongo.

La sensación de estar enfermo de hace unos momentos vuelve, y solo se las arregla para asentir de manera tensa, gesto que es su marca personal ahora y que es el único movimiento físico que ha podido lograr hasta el momento.

oOo

―Hace tiempo que no he estado aquí, ¿verdad? ― comenta la chica de los ojos plateados, sentándose en la silla vacía frente a la cama. Han sido exactamente tres días.

El chico la mira sin interés, intentando mostrar que no le interesa discutir el asunto. Francamente, él no sabe porque es que es que ella ha venido aquí para empezar. En realidad jamás han hablado, solo las veces en que él se unía con sus amigos para burlarse de ella por sus locuras acerca de creaturas imaginarias, y eso fue solo en sus primeros años en Hogwarts; él no lo contaría como hablar, de todas maneras. Pero esos días fueron hace mucho tiempo y ni si quiera entonces le prestaba mucha atención.

Ella no parece notar la falta de respuesta de su parte.

―¿Ha venido alguien más a visitarte? ― pregunta ella y él alza la mirada, preguntándose si en verdad habla en serio. Viendo su expresión, se da cuenta de que lo hace. En realidad está loca de remate, decide.

―¿Por qué vendría nadie a visitar a un Mortífago, especialmente tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso? ― replica él secamente, sus aburridos ojos grises atravesando los ojos plateados de ella.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

―Yo te visito.

Él deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones con mal humor.

―Tú eres una lunática, no cuentas ― murmura él de manera inaudible.

Ella no le está prestando atención de todas maneras y no ve el ligero movimiento de los labios de él cuando pronuncia las palabras en un respiro.

―De cualquier modo, ¿por qué estás aquí? ― reflexiona él en voz alta, dejando que sus ojos reposen en ella ― ¿No deberías estar celebrando con el resto del clan? Eres una de _ellos_ después de todo ― la última frase es un poco más amarga de lo que pretendía y él ni si quiera está seguro de por qué es que sale de su boca de esa manera.

Ella está por decir algo, pero se detiene, y es casi como si estuviera restringiendo una parte de lo que le gustaría decir. _Por primera vez, _piensa él.

―Has estado inconsciente por un tiempo, así que es entendible… Verás, las celebraciones ya se acabaron; ha sido así desde hace ya un tiempo ― ella se agacha para acomodar una de sus coloridas calcetas antes de preguntarse en voz alta ―. Además, ¿cuánto se puede celebrar con el peso de la muerte sobre nuestra espalda?

Él continua mirando las calcetas mucho rato después de que ella haya acabado de desenrollarlas y luego de pronto recuerda haber tenido quince años y espiarla mientras saltaba por los pasillos de algún lugar en la escuela, tratando de averiguar donde se celebraban esas estúpidas sesiones secretas del DA. Ella estaba usando esas mismas calcetas rayadas. Esos eran los tiempos en lo que todo lo que importaba era ser lo mejor espía que se podía.

Él resopla con el recuerdo y ella lo mira curiosa, sin embargo, pregunta tan airosamente como siempre.

―¿Sucede algo?

―Sí ― replica él enfadado ―. Las calcetas que usas son ridículas. ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? ― termina mordazmente.

Ella parpadea repetidamente.

―Te gusta cambiar de tema con rapidez, ¿verdad?

–¿Disculpa? – dice él arrastrando las palabras con irritación. Tener una conversación con una mujer tan loca como ella es imposible, empieza a sospechar.

–Tengo dieciséis, pero uno pensaría que ya lo habrías averiguado para ahora. He estado un año por debajo de ti en la escuela por bastante tiempo, ¿no es así? ― declara ella con genuina incredulidad, completamente ignorante del sarcasmo que derramaba la pregunta.

Él la mira con ojos vacíos y una mueca de desaprobación adorna sus labios.

―Lovegood, hay tantas cosas mal contigo, que casi me das lástima.

Ella empieza a tararear una canción que tal vez él sería capaz de reconocer si ella no lo hiciera de manera tan desafinada.

―¿En verdad? ― pregunta ella con ligereza, y nada en ella refleja que se sienta insultada, y él se pregunta si ella simplemente está en negación o si en verdad es tan inconsciente ― Es chistoso. Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que me ha dicho lo mismo con anterioridad…

―Créeme, no me sorprendería en lo _absoluto_…

―… aunque de manera más amable, ahora que lo mencionas — agrega ella después de reflexionar un rato.

―Oh, no me interesa. Merlín sabe que lo que menos quisiera es ser grosero en mi posición actual – replica él sarcásticamente, mirando hacia la puerta tras ella sin retirar la mirada y rogando al cielo porque un sanador o una enfermera entren por ella y le digan a la extraña chica frente a él que las horas de visita se han acabado. Está empezando a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza. Quiere que el dolor se vaya casi tanto como quiere que ella lo deje solo.

No cree tener la suficiente suerte como para que ninguno de sus dos deseos se haga realidad.

―Nunca contestaste por completo mi pregunta ― dice él al final y de repente se siente demasiado cansado.

Se cansa demasiado en estos días, se ha dado cuenta. Las cosas más triviales logran agotarlo, y como no hay nada demasiado emocionante o entretenido dentro de la habitación en lo que pueda mantener su atención el suficiente tiempo, sus párpados de pronto empiezan a sentirse pesados y a rogar por mantenerse cerrados. Él cree que es esa poción que le hacen tomar tres veces al día. O tal vez es su cuerpo rogándole por recuperar todo el sueño perdido en los últimos dos años de guerra.

―¿Cuál? ― pregunta ella. Él está bastante seguro de que solo pretende no saber cuál e intenta mirarla.

―¿Por qué vienes aquí? Ni si quiera te conozco ― él rechina los dientes mitad agitado y mitad dormido.

Ella le dedica una mirada extraña, más extraña de normal, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta él. Él siente la necesidad de alejarse de ella, pero su cuerpo se niega a obedecer.

―Oh, creo que es conversación para otro día ― dice ella con un tono neutral ―. Tienes que dormir ahora ― susurra ella y luego hay otra voz y él piensa que puede escuchar como las sábanas son acomodadas para cubrirlo, pero es probablemente su mente jugando con él de nuevo. Lo ha estado haciendo con frecuencia últimamente.

Sus ojos ya se están cerrando y él ya se está escapando de aquí.

oOo

La próxima vez que ella va de visita, trae un paraguas con ella. Su desordenado cabello rubio está mojado en las puntas y hay gotas de agua en sus mejillas.

―Está lloviendo bastante fuerte afuera ― comenta ella al entrar, jalando las mangas de su saco para secar su cabello.

Él observa su atuendo con frialdad y entrecierra los ojos con desagrado antes de cerrar el Profeta (ha seguido de manera religiosa los avances en el próximo juicio a sus padres) y girarse con prontitud para enfrentar su mirada con la pared blanca frente a él. Hubo un murmullo y luego el rechinido de botas mojadas contra el pulido e impecable suelo.

―Sabes que puedes usar un hechizo para secarte ― dice él, demasiado terco para enderezarse y reconocer por completo que ella está ahí ―. Después de todo, eres una bruja.

―Lo sé ― responde ella con tono conversacional ―, pero a veces las cosas pueden hacerse sin magia, ¿no crees? A menos, claro, que los blibbering humdingers* estén involucrados: entonces, ciertamente, es totalmente entendible que se use la magia.

Por un segundo hubo completo y total silencio.

―Lovegood nada de lo que dices tiene sentido… nunca. Espero que sepas eso.

Él se gira para ver su reacción y ella parece un poco sorprendida, con una pequeña sonrisa presente en sus labios como siempre.

―Me lo han dicho una y otra vez ― responde ella con el mismo tono, antes de hacer a un lado el comentario y revisar su gastada bolsa en busca de algo ―. Te traje algo. Estaba hablando el otro día con mi papá, a él no le gusta mucho la idea de que venga a visitarte…

Él deja escapar un resoplido. Ni si quiera a su lunático padre, de quién había oído estaba aún más chiflado que ella, le parecía bien que su hija vaya a visitarlo.

―… supongo que tiene sentido, después de todo el dilema con el encarcelamiento en tu mansión antes…

Él se pone serio de inmediato con el recuerdo de cierta niña delgada y hambrienta y un anciano temblando en el frío oscuro del sótano de su casa. Él aun puede oír el sonido de la maldición de tortura siendo usada sin descanso, una y otra vez cuando ya está oscuro, con el aullido del viento nocturno.

―… papá estaba desesperado, tan desesperado, que incluso estaba dispuesto a entregar a Harry para tenerme de regreso, soy todo lo que él tiene, ¿sabes? Me sentí terriblemente decepcionada de él por hacer algo tan tonto como eso. Si quiera pensar que mi vida es más importante de que la de Harry Potter; es una locura…

Ella sigue con su discurso y él no puede más que suspirar con fuerza; ella le está provocando de nuevo un dolor de cabeza, pero no se da cuenta, y continúa con su larga historia con un tono alegre.

―¡Lovegood! ― la interrumpe el con decisión y ella se detiene al instante.

―¿Si?

―Ve directo al punto, ¿quieres? Me canso con facilidad, por si no te habías dado cuenta todavía.

Él masajea su sien por un momento, tratando de manera inútil aplacar el punzante dolor de la fatiga aunque fuera por un momento.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

―Oh, si, bueno, después de molestarlo un poco, papá al fin cedió, y le pregunté que qué piensa que un chico de diecisiete años querría hacer si estuviera atascado en una cama todo el día con absolutamente nada de interés para él. Él dijo que a lo mejor te gustaría leer o algo parecido.

―¿Eso dijo? ― replicó Draco, con ojos vacíos y muertos, a pesar de el repentino impulso conversacional de la chica.

Ella asintió con energía.

―Sí. Pero luego me pregunté qué cosa debería traerte para leer y pensé que quizá te gustaría leer alguno de los viejos número del Quisquilloso – los números antes de que Papá se involucrara más en la manera en que Harry debía luchar contra Voldemort – él tiembla cuando ella pronuncia el nombre como si fuera el de cualquier persona normal y no el de _él_ ―. Estoy segura de que es una materia demasiado delicada, demasiado seria después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Necesitas algo que califique más como lectura ligera…

―Por favor dime que no me trajiste ninguna edición vieja de la revista de tu lo… la revista de tu padre ― replica él rápidamente, claramente no le atrae mucho la posibilidad.

―No, eventualmente decidí que sería mejor no hacerlo. Decidí traerte mi copia de "_Bestias Fantásticas y como encontrarlas_" en su lugar. Siempre lo he encontrado relajante y el tiempo siempre parece volar cuando o leo. Es simplemente demasiado fascinante. Aunque, debo admitir, le faltan algunas de las más exóticas y tímidas creaturas como el Heliopata…

―Alto ― interrumpe él con voz dura, mirando el libro que ella acaba de dejar en su regazo con incredulidad ― solo no hagas esto, ¿de acuerdo? ― dice esta vez más suavemente, luchando por no explotar su furia contra la chica frente a él.

Ella observa su expresión facial, la arruga entre sus cejas y la furia en sus ojos.

―Estás molesto ― señala, ausente.

―Sí, Lovegood. _Estoy _molesto. He estado molesto desde hace tiempo. Pero por alguna razón, tú no pareces notar que solo lo empeoras todo con tus visitas ― toma un profundo respiro, calmándose a su mismo, antes de continuar con una voz neutral ―. Quiero que me dejen solo. Estoy cansado de todos, de todo. Ya no me importa nada. Solo quiero que me dejen solo, que no me molesten. Pronto estaré fuera de aquí, y quién sabe, tal vez acabe de pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban. El futuro es inevitablemente oscuro.

No sabe de dónde salió la última frase; cree que es el cansancio arruinando su día.

Ella lo mira, sus ojos expectantes. Él se pregunta si ella sigue sin entenderlo, incluso ahora.

―Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo. No sé qué te hizo pensar que podrías ayudarme a mí, entre toda la gente ― repite de nuevo, sin importarle nada, nada más que algunas de las cosas que está diciendo en el momento. De hecho se siente casi bien; éste suave, sádico placer que lleva ya tiempo sin experimentar, intentando romper a la chica frente a él.

Justo cuando piensa que ella está por girarse y correr sobre sus botas lejos de ahí (justo como quiere que ella haga), ella se acerca uno o dos pasos más hasta él; ella siempre lo atrapa con la guardia baja con su extraña manera de pensar, sus acciones.

―Sabes, salvé tu vida y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque lo hice ― dice ella, como si estuviera hablando del clima, sin indicios de frustración o temor o angustia o arrepentimiento en su voz, aunque suena menos soñadora que usualmente. Sus grandes ojos plateados parecen haber perdido algo de su brillo y por un segundo, parece ligeramente perturbada.

De pronto él entiende.

―¿Te molesta ― pregunta él con moderado interés ― haberme _salvado_? ¿Es eso? ¿Es lo que intentas averiguar viniendo hasta aquí?

Él mantiene su mirada sobre ella, mirándola intentar en vano guardar su típica actitud soñadora y distraída.

―Cabeza rajada probablemente piensa que fue algo noble lo que hiciste por mí ― responde al final, con una gota de amargura en la voz ―. Pero si estás esperando el día en que me llene de agradecimiento hacia ti y me convierta en un hombre diferente gracias a tu buena acción, eso nunca va a pasar, te lo aseguro.

Ella inclina la cabeza un poco, una sonrisa peculiar y ligeramente mordaz aparece en su rostro, y niega con la cabeza.

―No espero nada de ti, Draco. Jamás lo he hecho.

El viento sopla aun más fuerte contra la ventana, silbando, el ruido de la tormenta haciéndose más fuerte.

―Mira eso, ha empezado a llover de nuevo ― dice ella con suavidad, de nuevo su tono es como una melodía.

―¿No ha estado lloviendo todo este rato? ― responde él distraídamente, eventualmente separando sus ojos de ella.

Ella agita la cabeza.

―Oh no, dejo de llover durante un rato mientras hablábamos ― ella gira su paraguas en su mano un momento ―. Probablemente debería irme. Estoy segura que papá está esperando que le haga su té. He estado fuera más de lo esperado.

Se gira con calma.

―Hasta la próxima vez, Draco.

Y luego él está solo de nuevo.

oOo

Está lloviendo de nuevo. Ha llovido ya por una semana, pero estos días él encuentra que los cielos grises y tempestuosos son algo conciliador. Sirven para acompañar su desanimo, supone, mientras estudia a las gotas de lluvia cayendo y resbalando por la ventana.

―¿Perdiste a alguien en la guerra, Draco? ― su voz lo saca de sus pensamientos. Ella está aquí de nuevo, obviamente.

Él perdió una tía, un primo hermano, un primo segundo o tercero que había sido desprendido del árbol familiar, la lista sigue eternamente. Algunos eran maldad pura y otros eran solo traidores a la sangre, no es diferente; jamás le importó ninguno de ellos. Oh, y también estaba un profesor…

―Crabbe ― responde el simplemente, sin listas.

―¿Solo a Crabbe? ― sus ojos capturan los de él, un soñador y tentador brillo en ellos.

Él endurece la quijada, sin temer a sus ojos plateados. Tiene demasiado orgullo como para retirar la mirada.

―Sí. Solo a Crabbe.

―Oh. Ya veo.

Él asiente cortamente, volviendo a mirar a través de la ventana, ojos grises muertos y del mismo color que los cielos sobre ellos, como siempre. La lluvia empieza a caer un poco más fuerte que antes.

(No, ella no lo ve. Nadie lo hace. Nadie lo hará nunca. Ni si quiera él.)

oOo

―No eres muy feliz, ¿verdad? ― ella baja un poco su libro de creaturas mágicas, solo hasta su nariz, robando un vistazo de su rostro.

―¿Cómo podría una persona cuerda estar feliz en un momento como éste, especialmente en mi condición?

Ella está pensando. Hay un gran rango de posibilidades, de loco razonamientos que podría salir de su boca y ella es completamente ilegible. Ella se encoge de hombros.

―Porque aún estamos aquí, ¿no?

Él mira con furia la marca oscura en su muñeca.

―¿Qué diferencia hace eso?

Esta vez no hay respuesta de la chica sentada en la silla.

oOo

―Lovegood, ¿hay manera de que sepas donde está mi varita? ― pregunta él de la nada mientras ella entra a la habitación.

Ocasionalmente, él decide no ponerse difícil durante sus visitas. Además, la falta de varita mágica ha estado molestándolo por un tiempo se da cuenta, mientras mira alrededor de la cálida habitación con calmada desesperación.

Ella se detiene en su lugar, el suéter violeta que está usando se desliza por sus delicados, delgados hombros; ha bajado de peso (y ya era demasiado delgada después del trato que había recibido en la mansión). Sus ojos se centran en los de él.

―Harry la usó para derrotar a Voldemort.

La indignación prendió en fuego sus agudos ojos grises.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué Potter usaría _mi _varita entre todas las varitas?

―Porque la tuya derrotó a la Varita Antigua. El profesor Snape la usó para asesinar a Dumbledore, ¿no?

Al momento él guarda silencio, ojos grises perdiendo algo de su color, y las cenizas brillan tenuemente en sus pupilas con el recuerdo que ella ha despertado. Él no se molesta en responder.

―De cualquier manera, el Ministerio la confiscó un tiempo después de la batalla, creo, por seguridad. Puede que incluso la usen para exposición el Museo Mágico de Historia pronto. Le preguntaré a Harry ― responde ella.

Ella se pierde unos segundos; él ha notado que tiende a desaparecer de manera espontánea, perdida en su propia mente.

―De acuerdo ― responde él.

Tiene sentido, después de todo.

oOo

La cosa de la que no está seguro es ella. Ella es – _diferente_.

oOo

―¿Sabes cómo realizar un Patronus, Draco?

Él deja escapar un suspiro, aun irritado porque ella insiste en llamarlo por su primer nombre.

―Mi tía Bella me enseño un verano durante mi séptimo año.

Él guarda silencio un momento, probablemente buscando un nexo entre 'tía' y 'Bella'. Para el mundo, la adoradora maniaca del Señor Tenebroso podía ser solo mostrada con su identidad asesina (y con todo derecho, debía admitir). Bellatrix Lestrange.

―Ya veo ― responde ella al final y él supone que tal vez puedan volver al silencio en el que estaban y no le importa en lo absoluto (en realidad se está felicitando a sí mismo por sacar a relucir a su tía muerta), pero ella empieza de nuevo con lo suyo y él no puede dejar de sentirse algo decepcionado porque parece que nada la intimida ―. ¿Qué forma tiene tu Patronus?

Él no dice nada durante un momento y luego murmura algo mientras intenta asesinar a las sábanas con la mirada.

―Lo siento, en realidad no te escuché ― responde ella de buen ánimo, sentándose aun más derecha en su asiento, en verdad interesada en saber.

―_Un hurón _― él rechina los dientes antes de mirarla, retándola a reírse.

―Oh… ― ella parpadea varias veces de manera antinatural ―… ¡Oh!

Vuelven al silencio de antes y él finalmente decide que el momento de ser potencialmente ridiculizado ha pasado, dejando escapar la respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Sus hombros se relajan.

Luego lo escucha, sí, es débil, pero, no, no tiene ninguna duda.

―¿Qué fue eso? ― le pregunta agudo, sus ojos de águila mirando de manera predatoria sus labios y la anormal forma que están tomando, sus ojos entrecerrándose con reproche.

―Nada ― chilla ella apenas, antes de intentar de manera desesperada tragarse otra carcajada y mantener una cara seria al mismo tiempo. Falla patéticamente en su intento, incluso un idiota lo notaría, y ahora su cuerpo tiembla con la risa que ruega por ser expulsada por su boca.

―¿Te estás riendo de mí? ― ruge amenazadoramente y ella agita su cabeza con furia, las lágrimas saltando de sus extraños ojos ― ¡Te estás riendo de mí! ― la acusa con un siseo, apuntando su comportamiento (aun más extraño de lo común).

―_N-no _― suelta ella, intentando respirar.

―¡Deja de reírte de mí! ― le ordena, lívido por la furia que le causa el que ella se atreva a reírse de _él_. Oh, sí solo tuviera una varita…

―Lo s-siento ― tartamudea ella, y de hecho parece tan sincera en su arrepentimiento como es posible mientras sigue aferrándose a sus costados por su vida. Se inclina en la silla, y trata de apagar sus carcajadas.

Cuando ella al fin se ha calmado, alza la mirada y él sigue ahí sentado mirándola con resentimiento calculado.

―¿Cuál es la forma del tuyo, entonces? ― pregunta él ― Debe ser bastante impresionante, ya que encuentras el mío tan hilarante.

―Una liebre.

―¿Hablas en serio, Lovegood? ― alza una ceja, antes de hablar con desdén ― Una liebre… que creatura más absurda. ¿Por qué querría alguien que su Patronus tuviera la forma de algo tan común como una liebre? Al menos un hurón puede considerarse perspicaz, ingenioso…

Ella frunce el seño y su aire soñador se desvanece.

―Pues sucede que me gustan mucho las liebres, gracias.

―Claro que te gustan, Lovegood ― dice, haciendo bailar sus dedos contra su brazo ―, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

―No te burles de mi liebre ― responde ella amargamente.

―No te burles de mi hurón ― replica él al instante, dedicándole una mirada enojada.

Durante unos minutos se dedican el uno al otro la ley de hielo, luego ella sale del cuarto, sin si quiera decir adiós, lo que va perfecto con él.

oOo

―Cuando haya terminado mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, planeo convertirme en naturalista del mundo mágico ― le informa ella seriamente, como si a él de hecho le importara saber que va a ser de ella.

Había vuelto a pesar del capricho de la liebre Patronus. Dios (si es que existe) lo ayude.

―¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido, tomando en cuenta que jamás te he preguntado cuáles son tus planes para después de Hogwarts, que no podría importarme menos dónde vas a terminar?

Ella le dedica una mirada vacía, incómoda, y juego con sus dedos en el regazo. Él ha notado que ella hace eso cuando no sabe que más hacer.

―¿Cuáles son tus planes para después de aquí? ― pregunta ella después de un rato.

Él tiembla solo con el pensamiento, pero intenta que no sea demasiado obvio.

―Probablemente intentar convencer a esa excusa de Ministerio de Magia de que me sentencien quince años en Azkaban en lugar de de por vida. Si eso funciona, pensaré en qué hacer después, una vez que haya salido, pero solo si mi plan funciona. No sé si vayan a caer de nuevo en el mismo de juego del 'niño desamparado forzado a estar en el lado oscuro' ― él hace una pausa ―. Mi familia tiene una tendencia a usar ese papel muy seguido. No creo que la gente nos vaya a creer tan fácil como se lo creyeron a mi padre la última vez.

Ella toma su taza de té de la pequeña mesa frente a ella, girando la cuchara más tiempo de lo necesario, antes de tomar el té de manera sistemática.

―Estoy segura de que todo va a salir como deba salir al final ― responde ella, sin dejar escapar un solo respiro fuera de lugar.

oOo

Ella es un acertijo sin respuesta, un laberinto que cambia continuamente de forma y ella lo sabe todo, siempre lo ha hecho. Sus excentricidades logran volverlo loco la mayoría del tiempo, y en contadas ocasiones, son como un respiro de aire fresco en un mundo que de otra manera jamás soñaría con aceptar. A veces, cuando la mira al otro lado del cuarto, él piensa que sus venas parecen estar echas de una lluvia de arcoíris invocada con magia.

Y a veces cuando ella habla, con trabajo le presta atención al hilo de palabras que salen de su cantarina boca. Está mucho más cautivado en los suspiros callados que vienen cada tantas palabras. Ella parece poseer un aura incesante y luego está esa postura desubicada – la gracia en sus extremidades, la sombra de sus hombros, la suave curva en sus mejillas, que no son tan lisas como las de él, y le gusta ese torpe y fugaz gracia en sus serpenteantes pasos – la perfecta contradicción a una ninfa de nieve.

Es una peregrina, y ella irá a donde sea que el universo decida llevarla, no porque ella crea en el destino o en la búsqueda de un alma – _ella solo cree_. Ella tiene dieciséis años y él piensa que es posible que se esté encariñando demasiado con la forma en que la luz captura el perfil de su rostro cuando se sienta frente a él con paciencia, incluso cuando él se niega a ser llevado por sus intentos de conversación.

Puede que ella esté afectándolo. Estúpido confinamiento solitario.

oOo

―Me pregunto a quién se le ocurrió el amor ― dice ella un día.

Ella está acomodada en su asiento, y parece como un cuerpo en un nido de vinil, y él siempre se asegura de guardar la distancia entre ellos.

―¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunta él con precaución, no muy seguro de adonde va la conversación.

―Me refiero a toda esa magia conjurada a través de los tiempos, poderosa y tentadora, a esa magia que puede siempre vencer hasta al más oscuro y complejo encantamiento o hechizo o maldición, el amor ― señala ella, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho.

―Tal vez no es tan simple como crees ― la reta él con frialdad, un saco de hielo cubriendo el acido en su tono.

―Tal vez ― ella se aleja por un segundo, sus ojos brillando como un pozo de plata ―. ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

―No ― responde él suavemente, mordiendo una manzana verde y girando la página del Profeta con fuerza, así que el papel hace un sonido explosivo cuando lo hace.

Ella permanece en silencio un momento o dos.

―No mientas ― dice ella desafiándolo con tranquilidad y él la mira, sorprendido.

―No lo hago ― insiste él fríamente, con una preocupación creciente por la falsa impresión a la que ella parece aferrarse. También está consciente de que tiene una molesta habilidad para captar cosas más rápido que otros, incluso acerca de gente que no conoce.

―Amas a tu madre y a tu madre y ellos te aman, ¿no es así? ― presiona ella.

Sus ojos permanecen fríos y vacíos.

―¿Eso es amor? ― replica él con retórico desinterés.

Ella lo mira con sus perceptivos ojos vidriosos.

―Tu madre te ama. Ella sería capaz de arriesgar su vida para mantenerte con vida. Ella desobedecería y traicionaría a uno de los magos más poderosos que el mundo jamás ha visto, solo para mantenerte a salvo. Ya lo ha hecho…

―Lo entiendo ― la interrumpe él, con un tono borde y grosero.

―¿Lo haces? ― ella replica un poco menos indolente, sus ojos de pronto sostienen un problema inmencionable que le pesa y él se da cuenta de que ella parece más grande, un poco más grande que dieciséis, y que el aire soñador se está desvaneciendo. Ella no es la misma Lunática Lovegood que vio ayer, ni el día anterior a ayer. Se está rompiendo poco a poco, bajo sus propias narices. Es casi trágico, mirarla perderse a sí misma como se pierden todas las almas no muertas alrededor de ellos ― Hay gente que no está hecha para entender. A veces me pregunto si eres de esa gente.

Él no sabe que decir. Ni si quiera él sabe quién es.

oOo

Ella entra un día, sus ojos están llorosos y algo está mal, puede sentirlo. No la presiona, sin embargo.

―No hay tal cosa como un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados, ¿verdad? ― le pregunta a la ligera, en medio de su tiempo juntos, y él la mira para encontrarse con un espejo de sus propios ojos atormentados mirándolo de regreso.

Sus ojos parecen un poco desilusionados (o tal vez intentan no creer en la desilusión en sí, un descorazonador efecto de penas como piedras y de recuerdos de después de la guerra que residen en la parte de atrás de la lengua hasta mucho tiempo después de haber tragado el sabor amargo), un efecto secundario de una generación entera vencida.

El silencio, breve y dudoso, permanece serio y tieso en el aire sobre ellos. Él puede seguir con el juego o puede tomar el mismo camino que ella está tomando, aunque sea solo para verla crecer en frente de sus propios ojos.

―No, no existen ― le confirma él calladamente, sin una sola huella de malicia en su tono, solo una dura piedra de lo que es la verdad, o un desarrollado escepticismo y resilicencia.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y en realidad no está aquí con él, al menos su mente. Ambos están sentados en sus oscuros lugares respectivos, y la luz etérea finalmente está colapsando.

El brillo en sus ojos plateados desaparece un poco más.

oOo

Ella está siendo iluminada por el sol, como en un místico sueño mientras estás despierto, un sueño de rayos de sol que traen infinitas fantasías y escriben leyendas que han de durar para siempre, a pesar de los florecientes eclipses de luna y de las galaxias iluminadas por las estrellas que les siguen.

Ella es una visión abstracta que se rehúsa a dejarlo ser; una irreal interpretación de lo clarividente.

El plateado de sus ojos le recuerda la destruida y metálica historia que le contaron erase una vez, pero que está ahora cubierta con el tiempo y el espacio.

Es honorable, él piensa, la interminable lista de posibilidades que ella trata de tomar de lo imposible. En algún lugar en el camino, va a acabar, esos violentos ataques de fe; pronto van a hundirse hasta el fondo como una piedra en el océano. Ya está empezando a desvanecerse.

El cuarto siempre huele a agua de lluvia (jamás a lágrimas) y violetas flores de no-me-olvides después de que ella se va, deslizándose con delicadeza a través de la habitación, demasiado asustada de ser superada por algo un poco más siniestro y un poco menos natural.

Ella está empezando a permanecer dentro de su cabeza, vagando por los rincones, llenando sus sienes, a pulsar justo debajo de su barbilla, a un lado de su cuello, incluso cuando ya se ha ido. Incluso cuando él se duerme y se desvanece hasta que está millas más allá desde esta pequeña habitación de hospital.

Y él no sabe qué es el amor o la devoción, su mente es demasiado terca para entenderlo y su corazón demasiado delicado y pequeño como para que ese tipo de magia quepa dentro. Pero si sabe que hay algo adorable acerca de ella y es vagamente consciente de todo lo que ella podría significar para él si fueran dos personas diferentes a ellos mismos.

Él trata de contar las diferentes maneras en que pudieron haberse enamorado. Siempre se pierde cuando va a menos de la mitad.

oOo

Él despierta sorprendido una tarde para encontrarla sentada en el sillón, leyendo algún libro.

―Llegaste tarde ― murmura mordazmente, frunciendo el entrecejo y sintiéndose más irritable que de costumbre, por alguna razón.

Ella alza la mirada, inmensos ojos extraños pintados con algo que parece preocupación, pero luego regresan a su peculiaridad particular una vez más.

―Oh, lo siento. Tuve que salir a almorzar con Harry y los Weasley esta tarde ― replica ella educada, la misteriosa curva de su media sonrisa recordándole una astillada luna creciente.

Y no sabe porque odia el hecho de que ella es más de ellos que de él – siempre lo será – pero lo odia. No le dice eso, sin embargo. Tampoco le pregunta como estuvo el almuerzo.

―¿Cómo estás? ― pregunta ella al final y es entonces que él se da cuenta del modo en que sus ojos sobresalen de manera tan obvia en sus facciones.

―Bien ― responde él, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, pues ella sigue mirándolo – ¿Qué sucede? – explota con irritación.

Ella agita un poco la cabeza, sin haber esperado ese tono de voz, antes de poner su atención en sus manos sobre su regazo.

―¿Recuerdas lo que sueñas cuando despiertas? ― le pregunta distraída.

―Yo no sueño ― responde él al instante, sus atrapados y pálidos ojos mirando sus propias manos, que se sienten más secas que de costumbre.

Su mirada se suaviza y se torna pensativa.

―Todos sueñan. Solo que algunos deciden olvidarlo.

―Yo _no_ sueño_, _Lovegood ― repite él, molesto.

La boca de ella tiembla, sus ojos dorados mirando más allá de él, y él piensa que ella le cree.

―Sabes, nuestros sueños dicen mucho de quiénes somos ― comenta ella sin perturbarse, ignorando su ultima oración.

Él gime internamente y alza la voz.

―No esto de nuevo…

―Tú sueñas. Yo te escucho ― le interrumpe ella firmemente, un aire sin aliento temblando cerca de sus labios, sus suaves labios rosados, y él se traga su propia respiración solo con verla, sin quererlo.

―¿De qué hablas? ― sisea él, y casi parece un rugido. Todo se está saliendo completamente de control justo frente a él y ella no lo conoce, jamás lo hará.

―Hace unos minutos, mientras dormías, te escuché, estabas hablando dormido; murmurabas incoherentemente acerca de tu madre, tu padre, _Voldemort, _y estabas temblando y agitándote de una manera salvaje… yo tomé tu mano…

―¡Tomaste mi mano! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste que podías si quiera pensar en hacer algo como eso…? ― el explota con desesperación y furia.

Sus ojos son brillantes y apasionados y no está dispuesta a soportar ninguna de sus explosiones ni caprichos por hoy.

―… y repetías 'no la mates' una y otra vez, supongo que estabas hablando de tu madre. Parecías tan asustado y me recordó esa noche, aunque dudo que recuerdes, verte de rodillas, rogando…

―Guarda silencio, _Luna…_ ― ordena él como un autómata con el recuerdo, su voz acariciando las líneas de la clara amenaza. Es demasiado cobarde para que le recuerden sus debilidades y lo vulnerable que es.

Ella se detiene de inmediato, su ensoñación dilatada, sus ansiosos ojos cada vez más inmensos.

―Mi nombre suena fascinante cuando tú lo dices… ― dice ella, con tanta intensidad, que es imposible de ignorar.

Él siente algo dentro de él ahogándose, su corazón late salvajemente y él traga frío, algo en el fondo de su estómago está rogando por salir a la superficie.

Ella se mueve hacia él, flotando sobre él, justo como hace tantas noches en el campo de batalla.

―Está bien. Eres solo humano, como yo, Draco. Eres tan real y estás tan cuerdo como lo estoy yo. No todo está perdido…

―_Lovegood_ ― dice él con debilidad, en una voz ahogada.

―Oh, no hagas eso. Llámame Luna de nuevo, como lo hiciste hace un momento ― le pide ella amablemente a él.

Ella toca su frente delicadamente con su mano y los ojos de él viajan emocionados desde su boca rosada hasta su piel de porcelana, contempla las apenas perceptibles cicatrices de la guerra que son más visibles desde este ángulo, teniéndola tan cerca, y al final se queda en sus oceánicos ojos plateados.

Ella podría ser esa luz plateada en la superficie del océano en un mundo que gira sin control, venir por él en la vasta penumbra – mostrarle el cielo nublado y entonces él podría aprender a preocuparse. Tal vez podía decir su nombre con un suspiro y hacerla feliz – o tal vez no.

―Deberías irte, Lovegood. Se está haciendo tarde ― susurra él con voz ronca, y algo se rompe dentro de él, y él no cree que vaya a ser capaz de averiguar alguna vez _qué_ es lo que se ha roto.

Su agarre se debilita y sus dedos se alejan de su frente en un segundo, su cuerpo se aleja de él, como si él la estuviera quemando, y él puede ver el encanto empañado en el laberinto del reflejo de sus ojos plateados, que capturan la luz de la lámpara.

Él no pretendía ser ningún problema, todo lo que siempre ha querido es ser especial, aplaudido, admirado y gloriosamente envidiando por todas las razones incorrectas. Podía jugar e insultar por placer, pero escupir palabras ingeniosas solo podía llegar hasta cierto punto, las palabras con trabajo pueden cruzar la piel; luego son olvidadas, aplastadas bajo el cuidado, el amor, valoradas sobre las de otras personas porque esos son talentos que él jamás tendrá. Él no le había pedido que ella hiciera espacio para él en su vida – en ningún momento. Esto no es su culpa.

Ella lo mira como si esta fuera la primera vez que jamás lo ha visto – _en verdad visto_. El nudo en su garganta se niega a dejarlo solo, mientras toma respiros que le hieren y mantiene sus ojos envueltos en indiferencia, cubriendo la confusión que siente.

―Me iré entonces ― responde ella al final, y en el tono que usa se puede escuchar el eco de conchas de mar rotas en el suelo marino. Luego asiente como una niña dócil que no sabe exactamente qué sucede ―. Adiós, _Draco Malfoy._

Él piensa que las despedidas son parecidas a un corazón rompiéndose – o al menos a lo más cercano a un corazón roto que él puede sentir.

Y el único aroma alrededor de él es el de la ceniza dispersa – ceniza y más ceniza, parece estar cayendo del techo – y la depresiva fragancia de flores de no-me-olvides pudriéndose en el agua de lluvia.

oOo

Ella jamás habla del tiempo que pasó en el sótano de su casa. Él asume que ella tiene pesadillas justo como él, justo como cualquier otra persona envuelta de manera activa en la guerra, sin importar en qué lado estuvieran, el ganador o el perdedor, el de la oscuridad o el de la luz.

A veces él despierta en el medio de la noche, golpeado por el pánico, el sonido de los gritos torturados y angustiados de un anciano golpeando con fuerza sus oídos desde la distancia. Incluso dos pisos arriba, en la seguridad de su cuarto, podía él escuchar los gritos, y temblaba de miedo preguntándose cuando acabaría, cuando todo esto acabaría. Ella estaba _ahí_, ella miraba – escuchando todo de manera directa, a solo un pie de los terribles chillidos mezclados con carcajadas y risas sin clemencia. Podía imaginarla, los sonidos convirtiéndose en una nana enferma que la paralizaba, dejándola inconsciente por días seguidos.

A veces, él la encontraba ahí tirada, acariciando con suavidad los brazos del anciano para relajarlo, otras veces estaba solo tirada en un rincón, completamente inmóvil e irreal, como una muñeca rota. Él jamás se quedaba mucho tiempo, normalmente solo bajaba cuando se le ordenaba ir por alguna cosa al sótano. Ella se negaba a verlo cuando iba, pretendía que era solo otro de _ellos_.

Él sabe muy bien, que él no es el único (para siempre, invisiblemente) lleno de cicatrices.

Está bien, él piensa. Ellos no tienen que hablar de eso si ella no quiere, él asume que es demasiado incómodo, sabiendo dónde estaban y dónde están ahora.

Además, no es como si él hubiera sido el mejor anfitrión.

oOo

La falta de duda, el valor invencible y la empatía son bastante perturbadores, o eso piensa él.

oOo

Ella no viene durante dos semanas.

Un día, una enfermera le dice que es probablemente lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar ahora, que moverse un poco debería ser bueno para su cuerpo, ayudar a la sangre a circular un poco más, y es en momentos como éste que se da cuenta que es tan humano como cualquier otro paciente muggle en este patético hospital muggle.

Él vacila bastantes más veces de las que le gustaría la primera vez que pone sus descalzos, pálidos pies sobre el piso e intenta avanzar con ellos. Se deprime cuando es obligado a permanecer cerca de la pared para obtener apoyo aquí y allá de vez en cuando, mientras que sus hombros tiemblan un poco y avanza para atrás y para adelante. Se siente como un niño, pero tiene diecisiete años y el pensamiento lo molesta a muerte, mientras murmura para sí mismo acerca de la injusticia del espectáculo que ha hecho de sí mismo.

Está caminando, tropezando por el corredor de su propio cuarto, cuando escucha el sonido de voces desde la otra dirección del corredor, más cerca de su cuarto.

–Luna, _Luna_. Eres mi amiga. Mi _mejor amiga_. Peleamos lado a lado en Hogwarts, y me importas; por eso estoy preocupada. Siempre has estado algo fuera de lugar, pero esto no es tan simple, esto es ir _más _allá. No sé qué fue lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy, tal vez te trató mejor que otros ahí, pero, pero al final del día sigue siendo un completo idiota egoísta y eso no va a cambiar, con o sin estas visitas. Necesitas superar esto, significas mucho para nosotros y si algo te molesta, sabes que puedes venir con nosotros cuando…

Una voz suave y familiar la interrumpió.

–Estoy bien, Ginny. No hay nada mal. Solo vengo a visitarlo porque me nace… no hay nada malo con eso, ¿verdad? Él es completamente inofensivo…

–¿Pero_ por qué_? ¿Por qué necesitas visitarlo? Pronto lo sacarán de aquí y lo llevaran a juicio… ¡A juicio! Por favor trata de entender. Él era un Mortífago, un _Malfoy_, ¡por Merlín! Él no será nunca completamente inofensivo, Luna – la voz era más aguda, se estaba poniendo más ansiosa.

–Su madre salvó a Harr…

–¡Esto _no_ se trata de Harry! ¡Esto es acerca de ti y de esta atadura que estás formando de la nada! Él es una terrible persona, siempre lo será…

–No necesito que me protejas, Ginny. Soy perfectamente capaz de…

–No me interesa de que eres capaz – interrumpe la autoritaria voz de la pelirroja – eres nuestra amiga y esta locura debe terminar antes de que se vuelva peor –. Ella acabó con un resoplido y las dos se miraron a los ojos.

–¿Ya has acabado? – pregunta la voz suave con debilidad.

–No – responde la otra con molestia –. Voy a ir allí y tener una pequeña _plática_ con él.

–Oh mira, que adorable sorpresa – interrumpe él, decidiendo que este es el mejor momento para acercarse, y lo hace con lentitud, para esconder la ligera e inestable manera de sus pasos dudosos. Asiente para indicar que conoce a la chica del cabello claro antes de dedicarle su mirada congelada a la chica comadreja –. Lovegood, trajiste una amiga hoy, _brillante_.

–Malfoy – la pelirroja responde, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa.

Él le responde la mirada un momento, luego suspira con aburrimiento.

–¿Qué te trae aquí hoy, comadreja?

Ella se burla.

–Después de todo, aun tienes el descaro de hablar como si pertenecieras a una raza superior, _increíble. _

Su temperamento es bastante flameable, y solo mirarla lo enoja, después de todo.

–Que haya acabado la guerra no quiere decir que voy a dejar de creer que eres una despreciable traidora a la sangre y me dedique a hacer las paces con ustedes – replica él con una mirada de burla y asco que aparece en su rostro solo con la idea.

Ella golpea el piso con impaciencia, mirándole con desprecio.

–Luna, qué puede haberte pasado por la cabeza cuando salvaste a esta triste excusa de idiota en la batalla final, no lo sé. Ahora sé porque Ron se siente tan molesto solo estando cerca de él.

Él alza su labio superior.

–El sentimiento es mutuo, si te sirve de consuelo.

–Deténganse – dice finalmente Luna con una severidad en la voz que no le pertenece –. Ambos, solo… deténganse.

Los tres están ahora de pie en el corredor con una tensión monstruosa flotando en el aire.

–Quiero hablar con Malfoy – dice la pelirroja con firmeza, sin dejar que la mirada asesina deje su rostro – a solas.

Él alza la ceja, viendo el reto en sus ojos.

–De acuerdo – consiente él –. Pero quiero que le des tu varita a Lovegood por seguridad, claro, siendo que la mía ha sido confiscada, como estoy seguro que tu querido padre te ha informado.

La pelirroja rueda los ojos.

–Por favor, no voy a hechizarte… a menos que hagas algo que me obligue a ser algo drástica. En ese caso te lo mereces, de hecho te mereces muchas cosas, pero…

–Dale la varita a tu amiga u olvídalo. Solo le diré a la enfermera que tengo uno de mis terribles dolores de cabeza de nuevo y les ordenaran a ambas que salgan.

Ella resopla con desesperación, sus ojos penetrando los suyos con irritación.

–Lo haremos a tu modo entonces – ella saca su varita del bolsillo y se la entrega a la rubia con precaución.

–Ginny… – suplica la chica, tratando de que su amiga lo vuelva a pensar, pero la chica Weasley la calla con una mirada.

–No, Luna, solo tengo que asegurarme… – no dice nada más, mirando distraída la habitación.

–¿Pasamos? – pregunta el con la mueca torcida sobre el rostro aburrido, sus modales impecables.

Ella asiente antes de entrar y él la sigue, caminando pesadamente contra el suelo y dándole una última y atenta mirada a la chica que dejan detrás, antes de cerrar la puerta con él.

–¿A qué estás jugando? – explota de inmediato la chica contra él – ¿Es esta una retorcida manera de ganar simpatías y obtener algunos años menos de lo que te mereces pudriéndote en Azkaban, mostrando que eres un hombre cambiado y hacer que Luna lo rectifique? Porque _te juro_, que si lo es, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a ver la luz del día una vez que salgas de aquí.

–¿Me estás amenazando, Weasley? – pregunta él sin interés, haciendo un gesto de burla con su labio inferior – Después de todo lo que mi madre hizo por ese heroico novio tuyo…

–_Por favor_. Ambos sabemos que a ella no le importaba que Harry derrotara a Voldemort – escupe ella –. Si tú hubieras estado sano y salvo hubiera ducho la verdad en un segundo, sin preguntas. Afortunadamente, _no lo estabas_ y eso la dejo con la única opción de ayudarnos, por el bien de su hijo.

–Lovegood piensa que es _amor_, lo que mi madre hizo por mí, sin importar como haya ayudado a Potter al final – replica él, sin moverse, con los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Luna parece pensar muchas cosas. Es demasiado buena como para ver la maldad en la gente – replica ella al instante –. Eso es lo que me preocupa…

–No le das suficiente crédito – replica él fríamente.

Ella le brinda una mirada llena de duda.

–Ella es mi mejor amiga. Difícilmente la conoces, solo por algunas visitas, tras las cuales, estoy segura, tienes algo que ver, así que no lo niegues, Malfoy – ella acaba duramente, regresando la conversación a él, haciéndolo ver como algún criminal peligroso.

–Tú no sabes… no la _entiendes_, no en realidad – se enfurece él, por alguna razón está a la defensiva de lo que ella consideraba eran razones de él, antes de darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos han sido pronunciados en voz alta, y se maldice en voz baja por ello –. Lo que es patético, tomando en cuenta que presumes de ser su mejor amiga. Y por cierto, yo no tengo nada que ver con estas visitas que tu amiga se siente tan obligada a realizar. No me importa demasiado tampoco, para ser honesto. Incluso he intentado que se vaya y no vuelva, pero se rehúsa a escucharme.

Ella frunce el entre cejo, sus ojos cafés llenos de furia y de sospecha.

Él se encoge de hombros, la caminata de hace un momento lo dejo un poco sin aliento.

–Puedes elegir creerme o no, no hace ninguna diferencia. No estoy haciendo nada para obligarla a venir. Si quieres, puedes encerrarla en tu cuarto para asegurarte que pare de venir, si eso te ayuda dormir mejor por las noches. No hace ninguna diferencia para mí.

Él cierra los ojos, inhalando y exhalando con suavidad.

–¿En realidad no te importa? – ella cuestiona, sus ojos traicionan su intento de permanecer neutral.

–Sí, en realidad no me importa – responde él contra su voluntad, consciente de que incluso si está asintiendo con la cabeza, Weasley sigue sin creer que diga la verdad.

–De acuerdo – replica ella con lentitud, y hay arrugas en su frente, seguro por tanto fruncir el ceño –. Pretenderé que te creo – se gira con rapidez –. Te ves horrible, por cierto. No te haría mal dormir, parece que lo necesitas – anuncia de manera directa antes de alcanzar la puerta y salir a zancadas, y vuelve a pausar –. Oh, y si algo le pasa a Luna, Azkaban va a ser el ultimo de tus problemas, Malfoy – dice antes de dirigirle una última mirada de desagrado sobre su hombro y cerrar la puerta, mucho antes de que el pueda replicar.

–¿Qué te dijo? – pregunta Luna con curiosidad, el melodioso tono de su voz sigue presente, como siempre.

–Nada que no haya escuchado antes – replica él con cansancio, sentándose en el borde de la cama con precaución.

Ella retira la mirada y se dedica a observar con vago interés el jarrón de flores a punto de morir.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Nada que ella no haya escuchado antes.

Él alza la mirada para encontrar los ojos de ella capturados en algún lugar entre él y el sillón.

–¿Vamos a hablar de lo que pasó la última vez que estuve aquí? – pregunta ella, como haciendo una plática de todos los días.

Está ahí de pie, sola y descuidada como siempre.

–No – responde él directamente, sirviéndose agua en el vaso desde la garrafa a lado del buró junto a su cama.

Ella asiente sin sorprenderse, aceptando su decisión sin decir nada, como siempre.

–Así que ahora puedes ponerte de pie e ir caminando por ahí – comenta ella al azar.

–Sí, desde hoy, de hecho. Dijeron que era lo suficientemente fuerte al fin y que sería bueno para mi salud. Fue algo difícil al principio, después de tanto tiempo en cama – responde con la voz ronca.

Ella asiente de nuevo y él se pregunta si ella en verdad está prestando atención a lo que él dice. De pronto, ella camina hacia él, como una figura fantasmal, antes de sentarse justo a un lado de él en un rincón de la cama, una distancia calculada entre ellos, exceptuando su mano, que está tan cerca, y sus dedos están a un respiro de los pálidos y finos dedos de él.

–Lovegood, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunta él, mirando con incredulidad sus manos juntas. Su garganta está seca.

–Quiero… intentar algo – dice ella con calma, sus peculiares ojos redondos batallando para parecer desinteresados y perdidos en la distancia. Ella mueve su mano un poco más cerca y su lenguaje corporal apunta por completo a algo y…

_No, no, no. _

–_Lovegood, _¿qué demonios estás pensando? – dice él con una mueca, pero de todas maneras incapaz de alejarse de ella, y puede sentir las venas pulsando contra su frente.

Ella mueve un poco de cabello rubio de su frente, sus labios rosas alejados por solo una pulgada de los de él, y él no puede evitar la manera en que sus ojos parecen atraídos al patrón impreso en esos labios.

–Sabes, jamás he sido besada antes – le dice ella distraídamente.

–Y ciertamente no vas a ser besada por primera vez en una habitación de hospital pronto – replica él con la voz ronca, manteniendo con trabajo su cuerpo de reaccionar de manera cruda ante sus inocentemente tentadores movimientos.

–Es solo un beso – murmura ella con inocencia.

–_Seguro_ – responde él con una sonrisa burlona –. Solo un beso de un potencial futuro prisionero de Azkaban en, quita o pon algunos meses de juicio. Un beso de un ex Mortífago con una marca oscura para probarlo, y un 'idiota egoísta' desde el punto de vista de _tus_ seres queridos, pero aun más importantes, y escúchalo bien Lovegood, de un chico de diecisiete años al que no podría importarle menos que te pase a _ti_ una vez que esto acabe – él pausa, dejando que sus palabras llenas de crueldad lleguen hasta el fondo de su cabecita ignorante –. Ahora, ¿en verdad quieres que ese tipo de primer beso se quede contigo por el resto de tu vida?

Ella inclina su cabeza un poco a un lado, con una sonrisa ambigua directamente pintada sobre sus labios, su piel como mármol brillante, resaltando el brillo plateado de sus ojos.

–Te escuché decir mi nombre… mi _primer_ nombre la última vez mientras dormías – confiesa ella con un suave susurro, como para decirle algo en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos compartían.

–No tengo idea de que hablas – replica él con rapidez, poniéndose al instante a la defensiva.

–No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie.

Él examina su cara con cuidado, antes de continuar con frialdad.

–Estás loca, Lovegood. Completamente demente.

–No soy la única, entonces – responde ella, ni si quiera un poco distraída con sus intentos de cambiar el tema.

Ella nunca se rendiría, ¿verdad? Era _casi_ indignante.

Si él fuera un día más joven, probablemente hubiera escupido una sarta de maldiciones e insultos hacia ella y le diría que se perdiera justo en ese momento. Pero es un día más viejo y – enfermo y cansado de fútiles intentos de confrontación. Él es tan parte de esta generación perdida como lo es ella y tal vez todos se estén volviendo un poco locos, tal vez todos ellos se van a cansar de preocuparse y simplemente van a existir en su lugar (eso es todo lo queda para este momento) y tal vez él se va a rendir ante la locura por un momento.

–Tu amiga va a matarme – dice él suavemente, ni un poco preocupado por eso y casi le molesta la manera en que a ella parecen no importarle las consecuencias de lo que está por venir, si siguen en este juego que ella comenzó.

_Es solo un beso_. Piensa despectivamente. _Seguro_. Nunca es _solo_ eso.

Sus ojos grises la miran inclinándose y su rostro empieza a ponerse más rígido y paree estar hambriento de una manera casi animal, y él sospecha que es un poco cruel, dejarla ilusionarse de esta manera, pero él siempre ha sido egoísta. Está en su sangre. Ella debería conocerlo mejor, se dice a sí mismo una y otra vez.

–Eso es… si alguna vez se entera.

Él cierra el espacio entre ellos sin pensar, sin interés (porque a él no le interesa, jura que no le interesa, y si ella en verdad lo quiere, se rendirá ante su locura por una vez, _solo una vez_) colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla para atraerla hacia él, y acariciando sus labios contra los de ella un segundo, aplicando una ligera y casta presión antes de que todo se ponga borroso y se desenrede de a poco. Él se aleja al segundo siguiente, como si no quisiera que lo atraparan, y ella aun está sonriendo, mientras él lame de manera sutil su labio inferior, su presencia, el sabor a néctar de su boca aun están presentes.

Ella alza un dedo hasta sus labios, tocándolos con suavidad, como si no se lo creyera.

–Eso. No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? – pregunta ella inquisitivamente, otra sonrisa suave adornando la línea de su boca.

–No – replica él, mordiendo su labio y moviendo sus intrigados y vidriosos ojos desde sus labios hasta sus ojos de grandes pestañas, explorando el profundo lago de plata líquida de manera libre, hambrienta –. No estuvo mal en lo absoluto.

Él aprieta los puños contra la sabana, sus intestinos parecen estarse retorciendo, y hay algo estricto y restrictivo en la manera en que se aferra a las sabanas, liberándola de la manera en que había capturando su mirada y mirando a otro lado.

Va a ser su secreto, y será retenido y luego eliminado para su bien cuando dejen de verse – porque lo harán, deben de hacerlo – tarde o temprano.

oOo

Los días pasan. Ella viene y se va como siempre.

Él está de pésimo humor a veces, pero no puede explicar por qué.

Ella lo examina con la mirada y él le regresa una mirada terca, sus mejillas son blancas como mármol y tiene la quijada firme – una característica ancestral que es como un diamante en estructura facial – el brillo del rubio platinado de su cabello revuelto sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos le recuerdan a perlas de acero, blanqueadas con intensos recuerdos oscuros que él preferiría no compartir e inseguridades precarias e inquietudes escritas con cincel sobre ellas; una intoxicación aquilina e imprudente.

Sus nudillos están como secos y les falta aun más color de lo normal, y el aire está permeado con aun más tensión turbulenta y estática de lo usual.

–Hay algo mal, ¿verdad? – pregunta ella con astucia, y hay una explosión de satín y cascabeles de espacio cósmico enredado y entremezclado entre ellos dos.

A él le impacta la manera en que ella puede descartar de manera tan fluida todo lo demás, con sus largas a imperceptibles pestañas rubias que rodean las celticas orbes plateadas, un aditamento arremolinado que corre a través de su piel y lo hace temblar de manera involuntaria incluso cuando ella está en el otro lado de la habitación.

Él se pregunta si ella lo hará intencionalmente, el manipular de esta manera sus emociones. Es extremadamente consciente de sus seis sentidos cuando ellos dos están solos. Y él no sabe que es, pero piensa que así es como debería sentirse la intimidad.

_Deja de hacer esto conmigo_. Quiere sisearle al oído.

En lugar de eso solo la mira de manera mundana, y hay un débil brillo de vulnerabilidad y misterio flotando y abriendo su camino entre ellos dos.

Él se esconde dentro de sí mismo como siempre, y ya está apareciendo el deseo de venganza en su tono.

–¿Qué eres, Lovegood? ¿Una adivina? _Que mala broma_.

Ella suspira con decepción.

–A veces creo que eres tan…

–¿Qué? – el tono de su voz es demasiado demandante.

Hay un zumbido meditativo e inocente en su tono.

–… Extraordinariamente indescifrable…

Él suelta un resoplido.

–¿Qué te hace eso a ti entonces?

–Oh, yo no soy tan difícil de descifrar, _no en realidad_ – replica ella, con esa absurda media sonrisa fantasma apareciendo en su rostro.

Él se está alejando de ella. Ambos pueden sentirlo.

oOo

Los días pasan y él se vuelve aun más remoto, guarda todo para él mismo, justo como lo hacía en el principio, solo que está vez con menos miradas de odio y menos resoplidos y menos respiros exasperados.

La cruel arrogancia ha sido reemplazada con algo un poco más maduro y complejo de lo que a él le gustaría que fuera. De manera insistente trata de encerrar y deshacerse de esa parte de él mismo que quiere desafiarlo todo y convertirse en alguien que podría hacer que todo funcionara con una traidora a la sangre.

Pero alguna gente simplemente no puede lograr ciertas cosas, no puede sacrificar ciertos modales. Es la manera en que fueron criados, es quienes son.

Alguien toca la puerta, luego ésta se abre.

–Sr. Malfoy, tiene visitas – dice la enfermera, mirándolo de manera anormal.

¿Visitas? Es extraño. Él no tiene nadie que venga a visitarlo más que Lovegood.

Potter y Weasley seguro descubrieron lo del beso y vinieron a hechizarlo hasta la locura, es completamente lógico.

–¿Quién es? – pregunta con resignación.

–Los Greengrass – dice una voz tras la enfermera y él deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y asiente con la cabeza para que la enfermera los deje pasar.

La madre y sus dos hijas están de pie junto a su cama con una caja de ranas de chocolate en las manos, porque es eso exactamente lo que necesita en este momento – _chocolate. _

–¿Cómo estás, Draco? – pregunta la madre, mirándolo con ojos aristocráticamente indiferentes. Son amigos a través de la línea de familias sangre-limpia, nada personal, solo espectáculo. Ella no habla de sus padres ni del juicio ni una sola vez.

–Arreglándomelas, supongo – pasa solo un latido –. Gracias por preguntar,

Él no tiene ningún interés en saber (o preguntar) como están ellas.

Daphne, la mayor de las dos hijas, lo mira con nervios.

–Pansy está terriblemente preocupada por ti.

Él asiente con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada sin si quiera decir una palabra como respuesta. Sus ojos aterrizan en la chica más joven y ella lo está mirando de manera extraña, como si estuviera segura de algo, y él no puede más que brindarle une breve y cuestionante mirada. Ella solo le sonríe en respuesta, como si supiera algo que él no sabe.

Él lo deja pasar. ¿Qué podría saber ella? Solo tiene quince años. (Las chicas de dieciséis, sin embargo, o al menos algunas chicas de dieciséis, saben más del mundo que cualquiera.)

Su mente vaga un momento y alguien tose.

–Gracias de nuevo por los chocolates. Es muy considerado de su parte – se escucha decir a sí mismo.

oOo

El sanador entre un día, parece tenso y concentrado en la tinta sobre sus graficas y papeles.

–¿Está todo bien? – pregunta al sanador, examinándolo con la mirada.

El sanador salta un poco, mirándolo distraídamente con ojos horriblemente cautelosos.

–¿Recuerda la última semana, cuando le dije que pronto estaría bien, Mr. Malfoy?

–Sí.

Él le regala una sonrisa practicada, con los bondadosos ojos azules inundados de lástima.

–El día ha llegado, querido muchacho.

Él desvía la mirada para centrarla en el Profeta, que yace sin tocar y sobre la página en la que está impresa una imagen de los rostros pálidos de sus padres que lo miran desde el atrio.

–¿Cuándo van a venir por mí, entonces? – pregunta tenso.

El sanador lo mira.

–El día después de mañana, temprano, o así está escrito en la carta que acabo de recibir.

El asiente con dificultad.

oOo

–Me voy mañana – le dice a ella, mirándola para encontrarse con un rostro no sorprendido.

–Eso me dijeron – responde ella con impertinencia –. Yo me voy a Hogwarts en una semana o menos.

Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, su espalda cerca de su angular y delgado torso, mientras él insiste en mirar a la pared frente a él. Ella está columpiando sus piernas cubiertas por unos legging dorados hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero él intenta no prestarle atención. Ambos se aseguran de no tocarse.

–¿Qué somos?

Él se gira un poco, mirándola justo a sus ojos de color anormal, que son un reflejo de los ojos que ella ve.

–Somos extraños, Lovegood.

La cualidad soñadora de sus ojos hace mucho tiempo que se ha perdido, aun si a ella le gusta pretender que no.

–Oh.

El bosquejo de un futuro borroso y pesado sigue girando alrededor de ellos.

Llega la hora en que ella se tiene que ir y deambula hasta la puerta con un digno y neblinoso carisma que solo ella es capaz de utilizar. Justo antes de salir por la puerta, se detiene – hay un gentil y dudoso aire en sus respiros que son casi visibles.

–Nunca voy a verte de nuevo, ¿verdad?

–No, no así – responde él, y hay un rayo de dolor que atraviesa el lado izquierdo de su pecho al decir eso, pero él lo ignora, lo cubre.

Ella inclina su cabeza con algo parecido a la aceptación.

–Bueno, entonces, adiós, Draco Malfoy. Espero que todo funcione para ti, en verdad.

Ella toma el pomo de la puerta, rehusándose a mirarlo de nuevo y es casi como en aquellos momentos en que él bajaba hasta el sótano y ella pretendía que podía ver a través de él, que él ni si quiera existía frente a sus ojos plateados, que él no lo valía.

La puerta azota tras ella.

–Adiós, _Luna. _

oOo

Ellos vienen justo como lo dijeron, pero no son ni la mitad de intimidantes que los Mortífagos ni que los dementores.

Él está en todos los periódicos y por primera vez se encuentra con sus padres en lo que parecen años, su madre corre hasta él, y la pared de apatía se derrumba ante él de una sola pieza, alto y esbelto como siempre, sus rasgos puntiagudos, una copia de los de ella y de los de él.

–Oh, Draco – murmura ella en su cuello, llorando –. Mientras tú estés bien, no me importa absolutamente nada. _No me importa_. Te trataron bien, ¿verdad? ¿En el hospital? – ella pone las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas frías, mirando con preocupación a la cicatriz sobre su frente. Tras ella, su padre ve el mismo lugar, pero no dice ni una palabra.

_Amas a tu padre y a tu madre y ellos te aman. ¿No es así?_

¿Esto es amor?

oOo

Ellos están en las noticias de manera continua y las semanas, los meses van pasando.

Durante el juicio, Potter viene a dar testimonio, y ambos tienen una lucha de miradas por unos segundos, antes de que Potter desvíe la mirada y mire al juez, que le está haciendo otra pregunta.

Las comadrejas vienen a testificar también. El pelirrojo hermano de la mejor amiga es sacado del lugar casi tan rápido como fue traído, por causar una escena llamándolo 'bastardo dos caras' y gritar algo acerca de que debe dejar en paz a la rubia de ojos plateados o _verá_. Él permanece impasible todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, aparecen los Lovegood y él se endereza un poco en su asiento. Ella no lo mira, solo una vez, casi al final.

–Señorita Lovegood, ¿por qué salvó al señor Draco Malfoy del Mortífago?

Ella lo mira y sus ojos están llenos de honestidad y duda.

–Porque pensé que podría cambiar. Porque es el único que no me lastimó cuando estuve encerrada en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy.

Y hay tantas otras razones por qué, pero ella las guarda para ella misma, y hay una eternidad de secretos entre ellos, secretos que hablan mucho más de lo que sus corazones jamás pudieron hablar entre ellos.

–¿Y aun piensa que puede cambiar, señorita Lovegood?

Ella parece un poco perdida. Él mira a los otros: Potter, sangre-sucia Granger, Longbottom, los chicos comadreja. _Todos lo parecen_.

–Y-Yo no estoy muy segura de nada ya.

Él solía pensar que ella hablaba locuras – pero tal vez, solo tal vez, de su locura venía con alguna torcida y enredada lógica.

_El señor y la señora Lucius Malfoy, así como su hijo el señor Draco Malfoy quedan exentos de la prisión de Azkaban sobre la base de verificaciones que la familia Malfoy en realidad tuvo un cambio de pensamiento en el último momento, asistiendo al señor Harry Potter en la destrucción del mago oscuro, Tom Marvolo Riddle.…_

Hubo otros castigos y penalidades menores (todo se siente tan tonto en comparación con la prisión) impuestos a ellos, otros cargos que deberían ser pagados pronto también.

El mundo no gira ni si quiera la mitad de lo salvaje de lo que una vez él creyó que lo hacía, pero a él no le molesta ni un poco darse cuenta. Se le han dado demasiadas oportunidades, oportunidades que jamás mereció y que jamás merecerá – como podría exigir nada más.

Algunas personas simplemente no nacen con un corazón capaz de amar ni un alma capaz de ser fuerte. Hay gente que simplemente no nació para entender.

oOo

Cuando regresa a la mansión, lo primero que hace es bajar hasta el sótano en que una vez ella estuvo encarcelada y se sienta allí, pensando, hecho un nudo, y mira las paredes que están llenas de polvo, y gira su varita entre sus dedos de manera vaga. Casi puede ver la sombra de los figuras delgadas y desvanecida en las esquinas del pequeños lugar, y hay uñas enterradas entre la mugre y largos cabellos rubios, un fantasma podrido y aun así intacto que llora sin lágrimas.

Cierra sus ojos, pensando en piel como mármol, que resalta el plateado demente en un par de ojos que no parpadean, y labios rosas que le sonríen, agua de lluvia reminiscente de pétalos de no-me-olvides y el sabor a néctar. Él piensa en algo tan feliz que no puede recordar.

–_Expecto patronum_.

El fluorescente brillo de una liebre plateada de primavera surge de su varita, saltando a solo una pluma del piso, antes de saltar con gracia de una pared a otra, bailando libremente aquí y allá, la única luz en la oscuridad que los rodea.

Él no sabe si alguna vez lo va a necesitar, y si es que tiene que hablar con la verdad, probablemente jamás la ocupe ahora que el mundo ha entrado en un estado de paz, pero _aun así_, solo por si acaso, está bien.

* * *

** Sonará tonto, pero no he leído el libro en español, asi que no tengo idea de que sean los los blibbering humdingers en español. Como soy una buena chica busqué en internet, pero no estoy segura que sean lo mismo que 'blibbers maravillosos'.

* * *

Gracias por leer,

Lilamedusa


	2. Versión II

Hace poco (hoy) resolví corregir el texto y para ello necesité hacer unas cuantas referencias al texto de Maybejoleisaa y descubrí que ha hecho algunas modificaciones - significantes. Entre otras cosas, borró el beso y quitó gran parte del romance.

En lo personal me gusta más la versión original, pero, si la quieren, modifiqué el texto original para que fuera igual al que ella tiene en su página. Traduje también las escenas nuevas.

Y aquí está:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, y esta historia tampoco.

* * *

Él no recuerda muchas cosas.

Recuerda, de manera distante, una confrontación con el famoso trío dorado – la sangre sucia, el traidor a la sangre y el elegido (no usa los nombres por odio, debes saber; solo está demasiado cansado y su cuerpo y su mente le duelen demasiado como para preocuparse con insultos y relaciones, y los apodos se han convertido ya en un viejo hábito para él).

Recuerda que Crabbe no le prestó atención a sus palabras, a sus sorprendentemente intensos ruegos de que los dejase ir (¡Alto! El Señor Oscuro lo quiere vivo — ¡No lo mates! ¡No lo _mates_!) y recuerda observar como el chico idiota se rehusó a escuchar y empezó a pronunciar hechizos demasiado poderosos para ser manejados por él. Y cuando la magia se escapó del control de su compañero, recuerda haber observado las terribles consecuencias de la magia regresándoles el golpe – a todos ellos.

Recuerda las chispas de fuego siseando y las llamas alrededor, recuerda las siniestras y siniestras nubes color ceniza y humo, y el enfermo olor a quemado, a piel ardiendo y el inusual grito de terror que surgió de su boca cuando uno de los tres (no recuerda cuál de ellos) lo tomó por la capa y lo obligó a saltar con él a una escoba para escapar de la muerte, una vez más. Ellos (él) fueron forzados a dejar atrás a cierto chico rechoncho para que se encontrase con una muerte prematura (y sin embargo nada es prematuro en tiempos de guerra, ni si quiera la edad de la muerte) y en medio del ardiente viento, recuerda escuchar un agonizante chillido y recuerda haberse preguntado si esto es lo que la guerra trae a la gente – no a los magos, no a los muggles – a la _gente_.

Nunca supo que podía sentirse tan mal por perder a un idiota, porque el chico nunca fue en realidad un amigo, solo un seguidor que creció escuchando las mismas historias de líneas sanguíneas y familia. Piensa que debió haber sido más bien la de pérdida de un lazo con los buenos tiempos – cuando la mayor de sus preocupaciones era si su padre podría manipular el equipo de Quiditch de Slytherin para que le convirtieran en su buscador estrella. Crabbe representaba esos tiempos fáciles, ahora finalmente, _literalmente_ rotos para siempre.

Y ahora, de una manera o de otra se encuentra a sí mismo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, corriendo de manera frenética para salvar su vida. Parece que nunca acaba – la distancia – pero tal vez es porque no sabe exactamente cuál es du destino, y todo alrededor es un lienzo de confusión. No hay lado seguro; no ve una salida cobarde del asunto (gente que vaya a dejarlo rendirse solo por piedad y perdón). No hay banderas blancas que agitar, no hay nada más que infernales chillidos de furia, arranques de valentía, y pérdidas humanas acumulándose como cartas alrededor de él.

No pertenece a ningún lugar, se da cuenta. No encuentra placer en quitar vida y no encuentra el valor dentro de sí mismo para dar la propia por el bien de ninguno de los dos lados en guerra. Tiene que ver por sí mismo porque no es útil para ninguno de los dos lados. Este no es un lugar para los cobardes.

Y en medio de todo el desastre, entre los campos cubiertos de azul, verde, rojo, amarillo, (colores de encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones imperdonables) en la pila de cadáveres distribuidos en los terrenos de la escuela, es enfrentado por un compañero Mortífago. Por un segundo está congelado, entendiendo completamente que esto muy bien podría ser el final – su final – y en todo lo que puede pensar es que nunca tuvo si quiera la oportunidad de decir adiós a su madre.

Él llora, suplica, miente y engaña tan bien como puede (debería ser natural para ahora), completamente consciente de que sus esfuerzos son en vano; no va a obtener simpatía ni va a lograr una alianza, y la varita enemiga se mueve frente a él, como su vida. Y luego hay un repentino rayo de luz, seguido casi inmediatamente de otro y es golpeado por un hechizo. Por un segundo piensa que está muriendo – está seguro de que oyó a alguien pronunciar la maldición asesina en algún lugar. El proceso de morir es mucho más lento de lo que él nunca pensó que sería y mientras es empujado hasta golpearse contra el duro y sucio suelo en un movimiento dolorosamente lento, una ola de punzante dolor explota en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Yace en el piso luchando por tomar un respiro, balanceándose entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia de la batalla – o – vuelo (no está exactamente muy seguro de cuál es), y sus innatos instintos de supervivencia surgen de repente de Merlín sabe dónde, y su mente debe estar jugando con él porque siente que ve un luminoso rostro y ojos plateados brillando, surgiendo ante él. Su mente que está cada vez más vacía, se siente fascinado con los desordenados cabellos rubio arenoso haciéndole cosquillas en los cortes sobre su mejilla derecha. Luego viene la sensación de fríos dedos en su cabeza – un intenso dolor en el lugar que es tocado una y otra vez – como frío metal envuelto en oxidada y seca sangre que cubre piel color magnolia.

―_No vas a morir. Solo permanece completamente quieto. Todo se acabará pronto…_

La voz suena como si viniese de un distante horizonte, o tal vez viene del negro cielo nocturno sobre él (no está en condiciones de comprobar nada); y hay un extraño, un sobrenatural encantamiento en esta voz (o tal vez es solo que se está volviendo loco con su muerte y fantasea con alguien que está ahí para presenciar su ultimo respiro).

Él recuerda la espontánea explosión de risa brotando de sus labios, surgida solo para morir desanimadamente con un progresivo silencio, una falta de sonido que absorbe la gravedad y una durmiente oscuridad que se deshace de las líneas restantes en su ya borrosa visión.

Recuerda finalmente sucumbir a la oscuridad (y, como siempre, él no tiene libertad de elección en el asunto). La última cosa que recuerda es el contacto de dedos en lo que él supone es una herida en su frente, y luego todo empieza a desvanecerse en un hoyo negro en el espacio.

Y luego él ya no está, _solo así_ (y es casi como magia).

oOo

Él se desliza entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia por lo que parecen semanas, y en algún momento entre ambas se da cuenta de que está viviendo, existiendo de manera débil, pero existiendo. Quiere quejarse, pero su cuerpo se rehúsa a hacer ningún movimiento, se rehúsa a obedecer a su mente. Él piensa que sería mejor morir a vivir en este tortuoso limbo mucho tiempo.

Escucha voces alrededor de él susurrando, pero nunca puede atrapar las palabras o entender por completo su significado. Todo viene en murmullos enredados y conversaciones cubiertas. Algunas palabras se repiten más que otras y desfilan por su mente aun cuando está dormido.

―_Lucius… Narcissa Malfoy… Juicio… Fatal… Herida en la cabeza…_

Y cada de vez en cuando, siente algo moviéndose a través de su frente, y entonces tiene la fuerza para apenas abrir sus ojos un segundo, y todo es una borrosa y nada clara imagen a su alrededor. Luego, cansándose en un segundo, algo dentro de él le alienta a cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Una noche despierta y se da cuenta que todo es muy grande, las siluetas bailan alrededor de las paredes del cuarto y se da cuenta (a juzgar por las blancas paredes) que está en el Hospital de San Mungo. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de su situación o si quiera preguntarse que está mal con él porque está suplicando desesperadamente por aire, sus pulmones rogando por oxígeno. Es casi como yacer de nuevo en el campo de batalla con la sangre escapándose de algún lugar de su cuerpo pero sin tener ningún poder para lograr detenerla, con el mundo amontonándose sobre él y dejándole hundirse en el fondo, totalmente solo.

Y luego, de repente, una mano acaricia su frente, y hay algo que calma el dolor que surge de su frente, mientras dedos suavemente acarician su suave, húmeda piel.

―_Está bien._

La misma voz de esa noche susurra en su oído – un aliento helado a través de su cabello – y aun hay algo soñador y confortablemente no familiar en la voz que dice las palabras que se pierde a sí mismo en la magnitud de todo lo que sucede.

oOo

Por un segundo hay completo silencio, un sentimiento de permanencia en la oscuridad, en la noche, y luego en solo un respiro hay un río de conmoción y agitación. Gente vestida de blanco le rodea, checando su cabeza, diciendo algo que no puede exactamente escuchar y que tampoco puede comprender con la rapidez suficiente.

De repente puede sentir que alrededor de él hay demasiada luz, su brillo es impertinentemente brillante, y él piensa que el cuarto gira a su alrededor demasiado rápido para ser normal. Mientras grandes manchas negras cubren partes de su visión, se da cuenta de que esto no es morir, es desmayarse.

―¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, joven? ¿Lo recuerdas…? ― uno de los extraños pregunta (y él supone que es una especie de sanador).

―Dr-Draco Malfoy ― él susurra, casi croando, y luego se ha ido una vez más, el penetrante dolor casi rompiendo su cabeza en dos y a él le gustaría morir ahora mismo.

oOo

Él despierta un momento, y hay una luz dorado luciérnaga atravesando la ventana y la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, y mientras intenta sentarse, es golpeado con un mareo repentino, y un río de sangre fluye en su cabeza, provocando que colapse rápidamente contra la almohada antes de que surja la urgente necesidad de vomitar en el piso.

Toma un minúsculo respiro, antes de tratar de centrar su atención en algo que no sea el mareo que tiene. Sus ojos examinan con cuidado el cuarto vacío y justo cuando aterrizaron en la puerta, una chica de etéreo cabello rubio arenoso y extraños ojos plateados entra.

Ella se detiene en su sitio cuando lo ve, y le regala una sonrisa relajada.

―Estás despierto ― declara lo obvio con un tono vago y él la mira con ceño un segundo, antes de dejar que sus ojos busquen a alguien más, a cualquiera.

―¿Dónde están mi padre y mi madre? ― deja escapar al final con voz ronca, dejando de lado la esperanza de que aparecieran de la nada en cualquier momento ― ¿Están ellos…? ― él no termina, mirando las blancas sabanas que cubren sus miembros en lugar de hacerlo.

Ella está ahí de pie, guardando silencio y él carraspea con impaciencia. Ya se siente como un saco de huesos viejos, no necesita nada más que una respuesta rápida a su pregunta. Solo necesita saber que ellos no han sido…

―Están en juicio ― informa ella finalmente, la inquietante nota de tranquilidad cristalizada aun está presente en su voz ―. O bueno… están esperando por su juicio, sería una manera más exacta de decirlo ― ella mira a lo lejos, luego asiente por alguna razón y continua ―. El ministerio de magia tratará primero con los que parecen más peligrosos, y como tu madre salvó la vida de Harry…

―¿Ella _qué?_ ― interviene él.

Ella lo mira.

―Indirectamente, puedes decir que lo hizo ― responde ella con suavidad.

De nuevo reina el silencio y la chica mira al techo como si fuese la cosa más fascinante con la que se hubiera cruzado nunca.

―Así que él está muerto ― pregunta al final, impasible, aun rehusándose a mirarla a la cara. Probablemente debería ser más claro.

Levanta la mirada para aclarar su punto cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de ella y se da cuenta de que no es en realidad necesario.

―Él está muerto ― confirma ella con simpleza.

Él piensa que probablemente debería pedirle que elaborase, pero por alguna razón no está seguro de querer conocer los detalles, al menos no en este momento. Por ahora, está feliz pretendiendo que no importa – incluso si una parte de él no puede dejar de empaparse en el alivio que recorre su cuerpo, su mente.

oOo

El sanador escanea el lado de su cráneo que acaba de volver a cubrir con una venda, escudriñando desde lejos y retrocediendo hasta el mostrador, de donde extrae la poción que él debe tomar.

―Parece estar sanando lo suficientemente bien ― declara el hombre, pausando un momento ―. Le he dicho al Ministerio que preferiría que estés totalmente sano antes de ser sometido a juicio, esa herida tuya podría ser letal, después de todo. Han acordado en que, tan pronto como me parezca oportuno, serás enviado directamente a donde puedas quedarte con tus padres, a esperar con ellos bajo la supervisión del Ministerio.

El chico de diecisiete años asiente con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada con apatía.

―Entiendo ― responde.

El hombre duda un momento, sin saber si ser simpático y profesional (pues después de todo el chico frente a él sirvió al _otro_ lado para todo lo que él sabe – la marca en su muñeca es prueba de ello) antes de asentir brevemente y ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Tengo una pregunta ― llama él, sin si quiera pensarlo.

El hombre se para casi al instante, girándose.

―¿Si?

―Yo-Yo no recuerdo-bueno algunas cosas están borrosas en mi cabeza cuando quiero recordar, cosas, las más recientes peor que las viejas — se detiene un momento, inseguro de cómo continuar ―. ¿Es eso… normal?

Los ojos del hombre se suavizan.

―Sí, bastante normal en realidad, especialmente después del golpe que recibiste en la cabeza. Magia muy poderosa debió haber estado involucrada, si me lo preguntas. Sin embargo, tu memoria regresará pronto ― el sanador duda por un segundo, mirándolo con precaución ―, o eso esperamos. La necesitarás… para el juicio, supongo.

La sensación de estar enfermo de hace unos momentos vuelve, y solo se las arregla para asentir de manera tensa, gesto que es su marca personal ahora y que es el único movimiento físico que ha podido lograr hasta el momento.

oOo

―Hace tiempo que no he estado aquí, ¿verdad? ― comenta la chica de los ojos plateados, sentándose en la silla vacía frente a la cama. Han sido exactamente tres días.

El chico la mira sin interés, intentando mostrar que no le interesa discutir el asunto. Francamente, él no sabe porque es que es que ella ha venido aquí para empezar. En realidad jamás han hablado, solo las veces en que él se unía con sus amigos para burlarse de ella por sus locuras acerca de creaturas imaginarias, y eso fue solo en sus primeros años en Hogwarts; él no lo contaría como hablar, de todas maneras. Pero esos días fueron hace mucho tiempo y ni si quiera entonces le prestaba mucha atención.

Ella no parece notar la falta de respuesta de su parte.

―¿Ha venido alguien más a visitarte? ― pregunta ella y él alza la mirada, preguntándose si en verdad habla en serio. Viendo su expresión, se da cuenta de que lo hace. En realidad está loca de remate, decide.

―¿Por qué vendría nadie a visitar a un Mortífago, especialmente tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso? ― replica él secamente, sus aburridos ojos grises atravesando los ojos plateados de ella.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

―Yo te visito.

Él deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones con mal humor.

―Tú eres una lunática, no cuentas ― murmura él de manera inaudible.

Ella no le está prestando atención de todas maneras y no ve el ligero movimiento de los labios de él cuando pronuncia las palabras en un respiro.

―De cualquier modo, ¿por qué estás aquí? ― reflexiona él en voz alta, dejando que sus ojos reposen en ella ― ¿No deberías estar celebrando con el resto del clan? Eres una de _ellos_ después de todo ― la última frase es un poco más amarga de lo que pretendía y él ni si quiera está seguro de por qué es que sale de su boca de esa manera.

Ella está por decir algo, pero se detiene, y es casi como si estuviera restringiendo una parte de lo que le gustaría decir. _Por primera vez, _piensa él.

―Has estado inconsciente por un tiempo, así que es entendible… Verás, las celebraciones ya se acabaron; ha sido así desde hace ya un tiempo ― ella se agacha para acomodar una de sus coloridas calcetas antes de preguntarse en voz alta ―. Además, ¿cuánto se puede celebrar con el peso de la muerte sobre nuestra espalda?

Él continua mirando las calcetas mucho rato después de que ella haya acabado de desenrollarlas y luego de pronto recuerda haber tenido quince años y espiarla mientras saltaba por los pasillos de algún lugar en la escuela, tratando de averiguar donde se celebraban esas estúpidas sesiones secretas del DA. Ella estaba usando esas mismas calcetas rayadas. Esos eran los tiempos en lo que todo lo que importaba era ser lo mejor espía que se podía.

Él resopla con el recuerdo y ella lo mira curiosa, sin embargo, pregunta tan airosamente como siempre.

―¿Sucede algo?

―Sí ― replica él enfadado ―. Las calcetas que usas son ridículas. ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? ― termina mordazmente.

Ella parpadea repetidamente.

―Te gusta cambiar de tema con rapidez, ¿verdad?

–¿Disculpa? – dice él arrastrando las palabras con irritación. Tener una conversación con una mujer tan loca como ella es imposible, empieza a sospechar.

–Tengo dieciséis, pero uno pensaría que ya lo habrías averiguado para ahora. He estado un año por debajo de ti en la escuela por bastante tiempo, ¿no es así? ― declara ella con genuina incredulidad, completamente ignorante del sarcasmo que derramaba la pregunta.

Él la mira con ojos vacíos y una mueca de desaprobación adorna sus labios.

―Lovegood, hay tantas cosas mal contigo, que casi me das lástima.

Ella empieza a tararear una canción que tal vez él sería capaz de reconocer si ella no lo hiciera de manera tan desafinada.

―¿En verdad? ― pregunta ella con ligereza, y nada en ella refleja que se sienta insultada, y él se pregunta si ella simplemente está en negación o si en verdad es tan inconsciente ― Es chistoso. Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que me ha dicho lo mismo con anterioridad…

―Créeme, no me sorprendería en lo _absoluto_…

―… aunque de manera más amable, ahora que lo mencionas — agrega ella después de reflexionar un rato.

―Oh, no me interesa. Merlín sabe que lo que menos quisiera es ser grosero en mi posición actual – replica él sarcásticamente, mirando hacia la puerta tras ella sin retirar la mirada y rogando al cielo porque un sanador o una enfermera entren por ella y le digan a la extraña chica frente a él que las horas de visita se han acabado. Está empezando a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza. Quiere que el dolor se vaya casi tanto como quiere que ella lo deje solo.

No cree tener la suficiente suerte como para que ninguno de sus dos deseos se haga realidad.

―Nunca contestaste por completo mi pregunta ― dice él al final y de repente se siente demasiado cansado.

Se cansa demasiado en estos días, se ha dado cuenta. Las cosas más triviales logran agotarlo, y como no hay nada demasiado emocionante o entretenido dentro de la habitación en lo que pueda mantener su atención el suficiente tiempo, sus párpados de pronto empiezan a sentirse pesados y a rogar por mantenerse cerrados. Él cree que es esa poción que le hacen tomar tres veces al día. O tal vez es su cuerpo rogándole por recuperar todo el sueño perdido en los últimos dos años de guerra.

―¿Cuál? ― pregunta ella. Él está bastante seguro de que solo pretende no saber cuál e intenta mirarla.

―¿Por qué vienes aquí? Ni si quiera te conozco ― él rechina los dientes mitad agitado y mitad dormido.

Ella le dedica una mirada extraña, más extraña de normal, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta él. Él siente la necesidad de alejarse de ella, pero su cuerpo se niega a obedecer.

―Oh, creo que es conversación para otro día ― dice ella con un tono neutral ―. Tienes que dormir ahora ― susurra ella y luego hay otra voz y él piensa que puede escuchar como las sábanas son acomodadas para cubrirlo, pero es probablemente su mente jugando con él de nuevo. Lo ha estado haciendo con frecuencia últimamente.

Sus ojos ya se están cerrando y él ya se está escapando de aquí.

oOo

La próxima vez que ella va de visita, trae un paraguas con ella. Su desordenado cabello rubio está mojado en las puntas y hay gotas de agua en sus mejillas.

―Está lloviendo bastante fuerte afuera ― comenta ella al entrar, jalando las mangas de su saco para secar su cabello.

Él observa su atuendo con frialdad y entrecierra los ojos con desagrado antes de cerrar el Profeta (ha seguido de manera religiosa los avances en el próximo juicio a sus padres) y girarse con prontitud para enfrentar su mirada con la pared blanca frente a él. Hubo un murmullo y luego el rechinido de botas mojadas contra el pulido e impecable suelo.

―Sabes que puedes usar un hechizo para secarte ― dice él, demasiado terco para enderezarse y reconocer por completo que ella está ahí ―. Después de todo, eres una bruja.

―Lo sé ― responde ella con tono conversacional ―, pero a veces las cosas pueden hacerse sin magia, ¿no crees? A menos, claro, que los blibbering humdingers* estén involucrados: entonces, ciertamente, es totalmente entendible que se use la magia.

Por un segundo hubo completo y total silencio.

―Lovegood nada de lo que dices tiene sentido… nunca. Espero que sepas eso.

Él se gira para ver su reacción y ella parece un poco sorprendida, con una pequeña sonrisa presente en sus labios como siempre.

―Me lo han dicho una y otra vez ― responde ella con el mismo tono, antes de hacer a un lado el comentario y revisar su gastada bolsa en busca de algo ―. Te traje algo. Estaba hablando el otro día con mi papá, a él no le gusta mucho la idea de que venga a visitarte…

Él deja escapar un resoplido. Ni si quiera a su lunático padre, de quién había oído estaba aún más chiflado que ella, le parecía bien que su hija vaya a visitarlo.

―… supongo que tiene sentido, después de todo el dilema con el encarcelamiento en tu mansión antes…

Él se pone serio de inmediato con el recuerdo de cierta niña delgada y hambrienta y un anciano temblando en el frío oscuro del sótano de su casa. Él aun puede oír el sonido de la maldición de tortura siendo usada sin descanso, una y otra vez cuando ya está oscuro, con el aullido del viento nocturno.

―… papá estaba desesperado, tan desesperado, que incluso estaba dispuesto a entregar a Harry para tenerme de regreso, soy todo lo que él tiene, ¿sabes? Me sentí terriblemente decepcionada de él por hacer algo tan tonto como eso. Si quiera pensar que mi vida es más importante de que la de Harry Potter; es una locura…

Ella sigue con su discurso y él no puede más que suspirar con fuerza; ella le está provocando de nuevo un dolor de cabeza, pero no se da cuenta, y continúa con su larga historia con un tono alegre.

―¡Lovegood! ― la interrumpe el con decisión y ella se detiene al instante.

―¿Si?

―Ve directo al punto, ¿quieres? Me canso con facilidad, por si no te habías dado cuenta todavía.

Él masajea su sien por un momento, tratando de manera inútil aplacar el punzante dolor de la fatiga aunque fuera por un momento.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

―Oh, si, bueno, después de molestarlo un poco, papá al fin cedió, y le pregunté que qué piensa que un chico de diecisiete años querría hacer si estuviera atascado en una cama todo el día con absolutamente nada de interés para él. Él dijo que a lo mejor te gustaría leer o algo parecido.

―¿Eso dijo? ― replicó Draco, con ojos vacíos y muertos, a pesar de el repentino impulso conversacional de la chica.

Ella asintió con energía.

―Sí. Pero luego me pregunté qué cosa debería traerte para leer y pensé que quizá te gustaría leer alguno de los viejos número del Quisquilloso – los números antes de que Papá se involucrara más en la manera en que Harry debía luchar contra Voldemort – él tiembla cuando ella pronuncia el nombre como si fuera el de cualquier persona normal y no el de _él_ ―. Estoy segura de que es una materia demasiado delicada, demasiado seria después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Necesitas algo que califique más como lectura ligera…

―Por favor dime que no me trajiste ninguna edición vieja de la revista de tu lo… la revista de tu padre ― replica él rápidamente, claramente no le atrae mucho la posibilidad.

―No, eventualmente decidí que sería mejor no hacerlo. Decidí traerte mi copia de "_Bestias Fantásticas y como encontrarlas_" en su lugar. Siempre lo he encontrado relajante y el tiempo siempre parece volar cuando o leo. Es simplemente demasiado fascinante. Aunque, debo admitir, le faltan algunas de las más exóticas y tímidas creaturas como el Heliopata…

―Alto ― interrumpe él con voz dura, mirando el libro que ella acaba de dejar en su regazo con incredulidad ― solo no hagas esto, ¿de acuerdo? ― dice esta vez más suavemente, luchando por no explotar su furia contra la chica frente a él.

Ella observa su expresión facial, la arruga entre sus cejas y la furia en sus ojos.

―Estás molesto ― señala, ausente.

―Sí, Lovegood. _Estoy _molesto. He estado molesto desde hace tiempo. Pero por alguna razón, tú no pareces notar que solo lo empeoras todo con tus visitas ― toma un profundo respiro, calmándose a su mismo, antes de continuar con una voz neutral ―. Quiero que me dejen solo. Estoy cansado de todos, de todo. Ya no me importa nada. Solo quiero que me dejen solo, que no me molesten. Pronto estaré fuera de aquí, y quién sabe, tal vez acabe de pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban. El futuro es inevitablemente oscuro.

No sabe de dónde salió la última frase; cree que es el cansancio arruinando su día.

Ella lo mira, sus ojos expectantes. Él se pregunta si ella sigue sin entenderlo, incluso ahora.

―Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo. No sé qué te hizo pensar que podrías ayudarme a mí, entre toda la gente ― repite de nuevo, sin importarle nada, nada más que algunas de las cosas que está diciendo en el momento. De hecho se siente casi bien; éste suave, sádico placer que lleva ya tiempo sin experimentar, intentando romper a la chica frente a él.

Justo cuando piensa que ella está por girarse y correr sobre sus botas lejos de ahí (justo como quiere que ella haga), ella se acerca uno o dos pasos más hasta él; ella siempre lo atrapa con la guardia baja con su extraña manera de pensar, sus acciones.

―Sabes, salvé tu vida y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque lo hice ― dice ella, como si estuviera hablando del clima, sin indicios de frustración o temor o angustia o arrepentimiento en su voz, aunque suena menos soñadora que usualmente. Sus grandes ojos plateados parecen haber perdido algo de su brillo y por un segundo, parece ligeramente perturbada.

De pronto él entiende.

―¿Te molesta ― pregunta él con moderado interés ― haberme _salvado_? ¿Es eso? ¿Es lo que intentas averiguar viniendo hasta aquí?

Él mantiene su mirada sobre ella, mirándola intentar en vano guardar su típica actitud soñadora y distraída.

―Cabeza rajada probablemente piensa que fue algo noble lo que hiciste por mí ― responde al final, con una gota de amargura en la voz ―. Pero si estás esperando el día en que me llene de agradecimiento hacia ti y me convierta en un hombre diferente gracias a tu buena acción, eso nunca va a pasar, te lo aseguro.

Ella inclina la cabeza un poco, una sonrisa peculiar y ligeramente mordaz aparece en su rostro, y niega con la cabeza.

―No espero nada de ti, Draco. Jamás lo he hecho.

El viento sopla aun más fuerte contra la ventana, silbando, el ruido de la tormenta haciéndose más fuerte.

―Mira eso, ha empezado a llover de nuevo ― dice ella con suavidad, de nuevo su tono es como una melodía.

―¿No ha estado lloviendo todo este rato? ― responde él distraídamente, eventualmente separando sus ojos de ella.

Ella agita la cabeza.

―Oh no, dejo de llover durante un rato mientras hablábamos ― ella gira su paraguas en su mano un momento ―. Probablemente debería irme. Estoy segura que papá está esperando que le haga su té. He estado fuera más de lo esperado.

Se gira con calma.

―Hasta la próxima vez, Draco.

Y luego él está solo de nuevo.

oOo

Está lloviendo de nuevo. Ha llovido ya por una semana, pero estos días él encuentra que los cielos grises y tempestuosos son algo conciliador. Sirven para acompañar su desanimo, supone, mientras estudia a las gotas de lluvia cayendo y resbalando por la ventana.

―¿Perdiste a alguien en la guerra, Draco? ― su voz lo saca de sus pensamientos. Ella está aquí de nuevo, obviamente.

Él perdió una tía, un primo hermano, un primo segundo o tercero que había sido desprendido del árbol familiar, la lista sigue eternamente. Algunos eran maldad pura y otros eran solo traidores a la sangre, no es diferente; jamás le importó ninguno de ellos. Oh, y también estaba un profesor…

―Crabbe ― responde el simplemente, sin listas.

―¿Solo a Crabbe? ― sus ojos capturan los de él, un soñador y tentador brillo en ellos.

Él endurece la quijada, sin temer a sus ojos plateados. Tiene demasiado orgullo como para retirar la mirada.

―Sí. Solo a Crabbe.

―Oh. Ya veo.

Él asiente cortamente, volviendo a mirar a través de la ventana, ojos grises muertos y del mismo color que los cielos sobre ellos, como siempre. La lluvia empieza a caer un poco más fuerte que antes.

oOo

―No eres muy feliz, ¿verdad? ― ella baja un poco su libro de creaturas mágicas, solo hasta su nariz, robando un vistazo de su rostro.

―¿Cómo podría una persona cuerda estar feliz en un momento como éste, especialmente en mi condición?

Ella está pensando. Hay un gran rango de posibilidades, de loco razonamientos que podría salir de su boca y ella es completamente ilegible. Ella se encoge de hombros.

―Porque aún estamos aquí, ¿no?

Él mira con furia la marca oscura en su muñeca.

―¿Qué diferencia hace eso?

Esta vez no hay respuesta de la chica sentada en la silla.

oOo

―Lovegood, ¿hay manera de que sepas donde está mi varita? ― pregunta él de la nada mientras ella entra a la habitación.

Ocasionalmente, él decide no ponerse difícil durante sus visitas. Además, la falta de varita mágica ha estado molestándolo por un tiempo se da cuenta, mientras mira alrededor de la cálida habitación con calmada desesperación.

Ella se detiene en su lugar, el suéter violeta que está usando se desliza por sus delicados, delgados hombros; ha bajado de peso (y ya era demasiado delgada después del trato que había recibido en la mansión). Sus ojos se centran en los de él.

―Harry la usó para derrotar a Voldemort.

La indignación prendió en fuego sus agudos ojos grises.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué Potter usaría _mi _varita entre todas las varitas?

―Porque la tuya derrotó a la Varita Antigua. El profesor Snape la usó para asesinar a Dumbledore, ¿no?

Al momento él guarda silencio, ojos grises perdiendo algo de su color, y las cenizas brillan tenuemente en sus pupilas con el recuerdo que ella ha despertado. Él no se molesta en responder.

―De cualquier manera, el Ministerio la confiscó un tiempo después de la batalla, creo, por seguridad. Puede que incluso la usen para exposición el Museo Mágico de Historia pronto. Le preguntaré a Harry ― responde ella.

Ella se pierde unos segundos; él ha notado que tiende a desaparecer de manera espontánea, perdida en su propia mente.

―De acuerdo ― responde él.

Tiene sentido, después de todo.

oOo

La cosa de la que no está seguro es ella. Ella es simplemente diferente ― de una manera incómoda, que daba comezón bajo la piel, diferente.

oOo

―¿Sabes cómo realizar un Patronus, Draco?

Él deja escapar un suspiro, aun irritado porque ella insiste en llamarlo por su primer nombre.

―Mi tía Bella me enseño un verano durante mi séptimo año.

Él guarda silencio un momento, probablemente buscando un nexo entre 'tía' y 'Bella'. Para el mundo, la adoradora maniaca del Señor Tenebroso podía ser solo mostrada con su identidad asesina (y con todo derecho, debía admitir). Bellatrix Lestrange.

―Ya veo ― responde ella al final y él supone que tal vez puedan volver al silencio en el que estaban y no le importa en lo absoluto (en realidad se está felicitando a sí mismo por sacar a relucir a su tía muerta), pero ella empieza de nuevo con lo suyo y él no puede dejar de sentirse algo decepcionado porque parece que nada la intimida ―. ¿Qué forma tiene tu Patronus?

Él no dice nada durante un momento y luego murmura algo mientras intenta asesinar a las sábanas con la mirada.

―Lo siento, en realidad no te escuché ― responde ella de buen ánimo, sentándose aun más derecha en su asiento, en verdad interesada en saber.

―_Un hurón _― él rechina los dientes antes de mirarla, retándola a reírse.

―Oh… ― ella parpadea varias veces de manera antinatural ―… ¡Oh!

Vuelven al silencio de antes y él finalmente decide que el momento de ser potencialmente ridiculizado ha pasado, dejando escapar la respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Sus hombros se relajan.

Luego lo escucha, sí, es débil, pero, no, no tiene ninguna duda.

―¿Qué fue eso? ― le pregunta agudo, sus ojos de águila mirando de manera predatoria sus labios y la anormal forma que están tomando, sus ojos entrecerrándose con reproche.

―Nada ― chilla ella apenas, antes de intentar de manera desesperada tragarse otra carcajada y mantener una cara seria al mismo tiempo. Falla patéticamente en su intento, incluso un idiota lo notaría, y ahora su cuerpo tiembla con la risa que ruega por ser expulsada por su boca.

―¿Te estás riendo de mí? ― ruge amenazadoramente y ella agita su cabeza con furia, las lágrimas saltando de sus extraños ojos ― ¡Te estás riendo de mí! ― la acusa con un siseo, apuntando su comportamiento (aun más extraño de lo común).

―_N-no _― suelta ella, intentando respirar.

―¡Deja de reírte de mí! ― le ordena, lívido por la furia que le causa el que ella se atreva a reírse de _él_. Oh, sí solo tuviera una varita…

―Lo s-siento ― tartamudea ella, y de hecho parece tan sincera en su arrepentimiento como es posible mientras sigue aferrándose a sus costados por su vida. Se inclina en la silla, y trata de apagar sus carcajadas.

Cuando ella al fin se ha calmado, alza la mirada y él sigue ahí sentado mirándola con resentimiento calculado.

―¿Cuál es la forma del tuyo, entonces? ― pregunta él ― Debe ser bastante impresionante, ya que encuentras el mío tan hilarante.

―Una liebre.

―¿Hablas en serio, Lovegood? ― alza una ceja, antes de hablar con desdén ― Una liebre… que creatura más absurda. ¿Por qué querría alguien que su Patronus tuviera la forma de algo tan común como una liebre? Al menos un hurón puede considerarse perspicaz, ingenioso…

Ella frunce el seño y su aire soñador se desvanece.

―Pues sucede que me gustan mucho las liebres, gracias.

―Claro que te gustan, Lovegood ― dice, haciendo bailar sus dedos contra su brazo ―, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

―No te burles de mi liebre ― responde ella amargamente.

―No te burles de mi hurón ― replica él al instante, dedicándole una mirada enojada.

Durante unos minutos se dedican el uno al otro la ley de hielo, luego ella sale del cuarto, sin si quiera decir adiós, lo que va perfecto con él.

Al fin libre, piensa él seriamente.

oOo

―Cuando haya terminado mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, planeo convertirme en naturalista del mundo mágico ― le informa ella seriamente, como si a él de hecho le importara saber que va a ser de ella.

Había vuelto a pesar del capricho de la liebre Patronus. Dios (si es que existe) lo ayude.

―¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido, tomando en cuenta que jamás te he preguntado cuáles son tus planes para después de Hogwarts, que no podría importarme menos dónde vas a terminar?

Ella le dedica una mirada vacía, incómoda, y juego con sus dedos en el regazo. Él ha notado que ella hace eso cuando no sabe que más hacer.

―¿Cuáles son tus planes para después de aquí? ― pregunta ella después de un rato.

Él tiembla solo con el pensamiento, pero intenta que no sea demasiado obvio.

―Probablemente intentar convencer a esa excusa de Ministerio de Magia de que me sentencien quince años en Azkaban en lugar de de por vida. Si eso funciona, pensaré en qué hacer después, una vez que haya salido, pero solo si mi plan funciona. No sé si vayan a caer de nuevo en el mismo de juego del 'niño desamparado forzado a estar en el lado oscuro' ― él hace una pausa ―. Mi familia tiene una tendencia a usar ese papel muy seguido. No creo que la gente nos vaya a creer tan fácil como se lo creyeron a mi padre la última vez.

Ella toma su taza de té de la pequeña mesa frente a ella, girando la cuchara más tiempo de lo necesario, antes de tomar el té de manera sistemática.

―Estoy segura de que todo va a salir como deba salir al final ― responde ella, sin dejar escapar un solo respiro fuera de lugar.

Como respuesta, él la mira con desprecio.

oOo

Sus excentricidades logran volverlo loco la mayoría del tiempo, y en contadas ocasiones, son como un respiro de aire fresco en un mundo que de otra manera jamás soñaría con aceptar. A veces, cuando la mira al otro lado del cuarto, él piensa que sus venas parecen estar echas de una lluvia de arcoíris invocada con magia.

Y a veces cuando ella habla, con trabajo le presta atención al hilo de palabras que salen de su cantarina boca. Está mucho más cautivado en los suspiros callados que vienen cada tantas palabras. Ella parece poseer un aura incesante y luego está esa postura desubicada – la gracia en sus extremidades, la sombra de sus hombros, la suave curva en sus mejillas, que no son tan lisas como las de él, y le gusta ese torpe y fugaz gracia en sus serpenteantes pasos – la perfecta contradicción a una ninfa de nieve.

Es una peregrina, y ella irá a donde sea que el universo decida llevarla, no porque ella crea en el destino o en la búsqueda de un alma – _ella solo cree_. Ella tiene dieciséis años y él piensa que es posible que se esté encariñando demasiado con la forma en que la luz captura el perfil de su rostro cuando se sienta frente a él con paciencia, incluso cuando él se niega a ser llevado por sus intentos de conversación.

Puede que ella esté afectándolo. Estúpido confinamiento solitario.

oOo

―Me pregunto a quién se le ocurrió el amor ― dice ella un día.

Ella está acomodada en su asiento, y parece como un cuerpo en un nido de vinil, y él siempre se asegura de guardar la distancia entre ellos.

―¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunta él con precaución, no muy seguro de adonde va la conversación.

―Me refiero a toda esa magia conjurada a través de los tiempos, poderosa y tentadora, a esa magia que puede siempre vencer hasta al más oscuro y complejo encantamiento o hechizo o maldición, el amor ― señala ella, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho.

―Tal vez no es tan simple como crees ― la reta él con frialdad, un saco de hielo cubriendo el acido en su tono.

―Tal vez ― ella se aleja por un segundo, sus ojos brillando como un pozo de plata ―. ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

―No ― responde él suavemente, mordiendo una manzana verde y girando la página del Profeta con fuerza, así que el papel hace un sonido explosivo cuando lo hace.

Ella permanece en silencio un momento o dos.

―No mientas ― dice ella desafiándolo con tranquilidad y él la mira, sorprendido.

―No lo hago ― insiste él fríamente, con una preocupación creciente por la falsa impresión a la que ella parece aferrarse. También está consciente de que tiene una molesta habilidad para captar cosas más rápido que otros, incluso acerca de gente que no conoce.

―Amas a tu madre y a tu madre y ellos te aman, ¿no es así? ― presiona ella.

Sus ojos permanecen fríos y vacíos.

―¿Eso es amor? ― replica él con retórico desinterés.

Ella lo mira con sus perceptivos ojos vidriosos.

―Tu madre te ama. Ella sería capaz de arriesgar su vida para mantenerte con vida. Ella desobedecería y traicionaría a uno de los magos más poderosos que el mundo jamás ha visto, solo para mantenerte a salvo. Ya lo ha hecho…

―Lo entiendo ― la interrumpe él, con un tono borde y grosero.

―¿Lo haces? ― ella replica un poco menos indolente, sus ojos de pronto sostienen un problema inmencionable que le pesa y él se da cuenta de que ella parece más grande, un poco más grande que dieciséis, y que el aire soñador se está desvaneciendo. Ella no es la misma Lunática Lovegood que vio ayer, ni el día anterior a ayer. Se está rompiendo poco a poco, bajo sus propias narices. Es casi trágico, mirarla perderse a sí misma como se pierden todas las almas no muertas alrededor de ellos ― Hay gente que no está hecha para entender. A veces me pregunto si eres de esa gente.

Él no sabe que decir. Podría hacer un comentario sarcástico pero por alguna razón decide por vez primera no decir nada en absoluto.

oOo

Ella entra un día, sus ojos están llorosos y algo está mal, puede sentirlo. No la presiona, sin embargo.

―No hay tal cosa como un Snorkack de Cuernos Arrugados, ¿verdad? ― le pregunta a la ligera, en medio de su tiempo juntos, y él la mira para encontrarse con un espejo de sus propios ojos atormentados mirándolo de regreso.

Sus ojos parecen un poco desilusionados (o tal vez intentan no creer en la desilusión en sí, un descorazonador efecto de penas como piedras y de recuerdos de después de la guerra que residen en la parte de atrás de la lengua hasta mucho tiempo después de haber tragado el sabor amargo), un efecto secundario de una generación entera vencida.

El silencio, breve y dudoso, permanece serio y tieso en el aire sobre ellos. Él puede seguir con el juego o puede tomar el mismo camino que ella está tomando, aunque sea solo para verla crecer en frente de sus propios ojos.

―No, no existen ― le confirma él calladamente, sin una sola huella de malicia en su tono, solo una dura piedra de lo que es la verdad, o un desarrollado escepticismo y resilicencia.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y en realidad no está aquí con él, al menos su mente. Ambos están sentados en sus oscuros lugares respectivos, y la luz etérea finalmente está colapsando.

El brillo en sus ojos plateados desaparece un poco más.

oOo

El plateado de sus ojos le recuerda a una historia desordenada, metálica, imposible, dábulas de magos que se le cuentan a los magos y brujas jóvenes en la infancia, historias contaminadas con el tiempo y guardadas en algún lugar en el fondo de la mente de las personas.

Es honorable, él piensa, la interminable lista de posibilidades que ella trata de tomar de lo imposible. En algún lugar en el camino, va a acabar, esos violentos ataques de fe; pronto van a hundirse hasta el fondo como una piedra en el océano. Ya está empezando a desvanecerse.

El cuarto siempre huele a agua de lluvia (jamás a lágrimas) y violetas flores de no-me-olvides después de que ella se va, deslizándose con delicadeza a través de la habitación, demasiado asustada de ser superada por algo un poco más siniestro y un poco menos natural.

oOo

Él despierta sorprendido una tarde para encontrarla sentada en el sillón, leyendo algún libro.

―Llegaste tarde ― murmura mordazmente, frunciendo el entrecejo y sintiéndose más irritable que de costumbre, por alguna razón.

Ella alza la mirada, inmensos ojos extraños pintados con algo que parece preocupación, pero luego regresan a su peculiaridad particular una vez más.

―Oh, lo siento. Tuve que salir a almorzar con Harry y los Weasley esta tarde ― replica ella educada, la misteriosa curva de su media sonrisa recordándole una astillada luna creciente.

Y no sabe porque odia el hecho de que ella es más de ellos que de él – siempre lo será – pero lo odia. No le dice eso, sin embargo. Tampoco le pregunta como estuvo el almuerzo.

―¿Cómo estás? ― pregunta ella al final y es entonces que él se da cuenta del modo en que sus ojos sobresalen de manera tan obvia en sus facciones.

―Bien ― responde él, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, pues ella sigue mirándolo – ¿Qué sucede? – explota con irritación.

Ella agita un poco la cabeza, sin haber esperado ese tono de voz, antes de poner su atención en sus manos sobre su regazo.

―¿Recuerdas lo que sueñas cuando despiertas? ― le pregunta distraída.

―Yo no sueño ― responde él al instante, sus atrapados y pálidos ojos mirando sus propias manos, que se sienten más secas que de costumbre.

Su mirada se suaviza y se torna pensativa.

―Todos sueñan. Solo que algunos deciden olvidarlo.

―Yo _no_ sueño_, _Lovegood ― repite él, molesto.

La boca de ella tiembla, sus ojos dorados mirando más allá de él, y él piensa que ella le cree.

―Sabes, nuestros sueños dicen mucho de quiénes somos ― comenta ella sin perturbarse, ignorando su ultima oración.

Él gime internamente y alza la voz.

―No esto de nuevo…

―Tú sueñas. Yo te escucho ― le interrumpe ella firmemente, un aire sin aliento temblando cerca de sus labios, sus suaves labios rosados, y él se traga su propia respiración solo con verla, sin quererlo.

―¿De qué hablas? ― sisea él, y casi parece un rugido. Todo se está saliendo completamente de control justo frente a él y ella no lo conoce, jamás lo hará.

―Hace unos minutos, mientras dormías, te escuché, estabas hablando dormido; murmurabas incoherentemente acerca de tu madre, tu padre, _Voldemort, _y estabas temblando y agitándote de una manera salvaje… yo tomé tu mano…

―¡Tomaste mi mano! ¿De dónde demonios sacaste que podías si quiera pensar en hacer algo como eso…? ― el explota con desesperación y furia.

Sus ojos son brillantes y apasionados y no está dispuesta a soportar ninguna de sus explosiones ni caprichos por hoy.

―… y repetías 'no la mates' una y otra vez, supongo que estabas hablando de tu madre. Parecías tan asustado y me recordó esa noche, aunque dudo que recuerdes, verte de rodillas, rogando…

―Guarda silencio, _Luna…_ ― ordena él como un autómata con el recuerdo, su voz acariciando las líneas de la clara amenaza. Es demasiado cobarde para que le recuerden sus debilidades y lo vulnerable que es.

Ella se detiene de inmediato, su ensoñación dilatada, sus ansiosos ojos cada vez más inmensos.

―Mi nombre suena fascinante cuando tú lo dices… ― dice ella, con tanta intensidad, que es imposible de ignorar.

Él siente algo dentro de él ahogándose, su corazón late salvajemente y él traga frío, algo en el fondo de su estómago está rogando por salir a la superficie.

Ella se mueve hacia él, flotando sobre él, justo como hace tantas noches en el campo de batalla.

―Está bien. Eres solo humano, como yo, Draco. Eres tan real y estás tan cuerdo como lo estoy yo. No todo está perdido…

―_Lovegood_ ― dice él con debilidad, en una voz ahogada.

―Oh, no hagas eso. Llámame Luna de nuevo, como lo hiciste hace un momento ― le pide ella amablemente a él.

Ella toca su frente delicadamente con su mano y los ojos de él viajan emocionados desde su boca rosada hasta su piel de porcelana, contempla las apenas perceptibles cicatrices de la guerra que son más visibles desde este ángulo, teniéndola tan cerca, y al final se queda en sus oceánicos ojos plateados.

Ella podría ser esa luz plateada en la superficie del océano en un mundo que gira sin control, venir por él en la vasta penumbra – mostrarle el cielo nublado y entonces él podría aprender a preocuparse. Tal vez podía decir su nombre con un suspiro y hacerla feliz – o tal vez no.

―Deberías irte, Lovegood. Se está haciendo tarde ― susurra él con voz ronca, y algo se rompe dentro de él, y él no cree que vaya a ser capaz de averiguar alguna vez _qué_ es lo que se ha roto.

Su agarre se debilita y sus dedos se alejan de su frente en un segundo, su cuerpo se aleja de él, como si él la estuviera quemando, y él puede ver el encanto empañado en el laberinto del reflejo de sus ojos plateados, que capturan la luz de la lámpara.

Él no pretendía ser ningún problema, todo lo que siempre ha querido es ser especial, aplaudido, admirado y gloriosamente envidiando por todas las razones incorrectas. Podía jugar e insultar por placer, pero escupir palabras ingeniosas solo podía llegar hasta cierto punto, las palabras con trabajo pueden cruzar la piel; luego son olvidadas, aplastadas bajo el cuidado, el amor, valoradas sobre las de otras personas porque esos son talentos que él jamás tendrá. Él no le había pedido que ella hiciera espacio para él en su vida – en ningún momento. Esto no es su culpa.

Ella lo mira como si esta fuera la primera vez que jamás lo ha visto – _en verdad visto_. El nudo en su garganta se niega a dejarlo solo, mientras toma respiros que le hieren y mantiene sus ojos envueltos en indiferencia, cubriendo la confusión que siente.

―Me iré entonces ― responde ella al final, y en el tono que usa se puede escuchar el eco de conchas de mar rotas en el suelo marino. Luego asiente como una niña dócil que no sabe exactamente qué sucede ―. Adiós, _Draco Malfoy._

Él piensa que las despedidas son parecidas a un corazón rompiéndose – o al menos a lo más cercano a un corazón roto que él puede sentir.

oOo

El cuarto siempre huele a agua de lluvia (jamás a lágrimas) y violetas flores de no-me-olvides después de que ella se va, deslizándose con delicadeza a través de la habitación, demasiado asustada de ser superada por algo un poco más siniestro y un poco menos natural.

Ella está empezando a permanecer dentro de su cabeza, vagando por los rincones, llenando sus sienes, a pulsar justo debajo de su barbilla, a un lado de su cuello, incluso cuando ya se ha ido. Incluso cuando él se duerme y se desvanece hasta que está millas más allá desde esta pequeña habitación de hospital.

Y él no sabe qué es el amor o la devoción, su mente es demasiado terca para entenderlo y su corazón demasiado delicado y pequeño como para que ese tipo de magia quepa dentro. Pero si sabe que hay algo adorable acerca de ella y es vagamente consciente de todo lo que ella podría significar para él si fueran dos personas diferentes a ellos mismos.

Él trata de contar las diferentes maneras en que pudieron haberse enamorado. Siempre se pierde cuando va a menos de la mitad.

oOo

Y el único aroma alrededor de él es el de la ceniza dispersa – ceniza y más ceniza, parece estar cayendo del techo acompañada por la depresiva fragancia de flores de no-me-olvides pudriéndose en el agua de lluvia.

oOo

Ella jamás habla del tiempo que pasó en el sótano de su casa. Él asume que ella tiene pesadillas justo como él, justo como cualquier otra persona envuelta de manera activa en la guerra, sin importar en qué lado estuvieran, el ganador o el perdedor, el de la oscuridad o el de la luz.

A veces él despierta en el medio de la noche, golpeado por el pánico, el sonido de los gritos torturados y angustiados de un anciano golpeando con fuerza sus oídos desde la distancia. Incluso dos pisos arriba, en la seguridad de su cuarto, podía él escuchar los gritos, y temblaba de miedo preguntándose cuando acabaría, cuando todo esto acabaría. Ella estaba _ahí_, ella miraba – escuchando todo de manera directa, a solo un pie de los terribles chillidos mezclados con carcajadas y risas sin clemencia. Podía imaginarla, los sonidos convirtiéndose en una nana enferma que la paralizaba, dejándola inconsciente por días seguidos.

A veces, él la encontraba ahí tirada, acariciando con suavidad los brazos del anciano para relajarlo, otras veces estaba solo tirada en un rincón, completamente inmóvil e irreal, como una muñeca rota. Él jamás se quedaba mucho tiempo, normalmente solo bajaba cuando se le ordenaba ir por alguna cosa al sótano. Ella se negaba a verlo cuando iba, pretendía que era solo otro de _ellos_.

Él sabe muy bien, que él no es el único (para siempre, invisiblemente) lleno de cicatrices.

Está bien, él piensa. Ellos no tienen que hablar de eso si ella no quiere, él asume que es demasiado incómodo, sabiendo dónde estaban y dónde están ahora.

Además, no es como si él hubiera sido el mejor anfitrión.

oOo

La falta de duda, el valor invencible y la empatía son bastante perturbadores, o eso piensa él. Tal vez por eso nunca podrá llevarse bien con sus amigos, aún si lo intentara

oOo

Ella no viene durante dos semanas.

Un día, una enfermera le dice que es probablemente lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar ahora, que moverse un poco debería ser bueno para su cuerpo, ayudar a la sangre a circular un poco más, y es en momentos como éste que se da cuenta que es tan humano como cualquier otro paciente muggle en este patético hospital muggle.

Él vacila bastantes más veces de las que le gustaría la primera vez que pone sus descalzos, pálidos pies sobre el piso e intenta avanzar con ellos. Se deprime cuando es obligado a permanecer cerca de la pared para obtener apoyo aquí y allá de vez en cuando, mientras que sus hombros tiemblan un poco y avanza para atrás y para adelante. Se siente como un niño, pero tiene diecisiete años y el pensamiento lo molesta a muerte, mientras murmura para sí mismo acerca de la injusticia del espectáculo que ha hecho de sí mismo.

Está caminando, tropezando por el corredor de su propio cuarto, cuando escucha el sonido de voces desde la otra dirección del corredor, más cerca de su cuarto.

―Luna, _Luna_. Eres mi amiga. Mi _mejor amiga_. Peleamos lado a lado en Hogwarts, y me importas; por eso estoy preocupada. Siempre has estado algo fuera de lugar, pero esto no es tan simple, esto es ir _más _allá. No sé qué fue lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy, tal vez te trató mejor que otros ahí, pero, pero al final del día sigue siendo un completo idiota egoísta y eso no va a cambiar, con o sin estas visitas. Necesitas superar esto, significas mucho para nosotros y si algo te molesta, sabes que puedes venir con nosotros cuando…

Una voz suave y familiar la interrumpió.

―Estoy bien, Ginny. No hay nada mal. Solo vengo a visitarlo porque me nace… no hay nada malo con eso, ¿verdad? Él es completamente inofensivo…

―¿Pero_ por qué_? ¿Por qué necesitas visitarlo? Pronto lo sacarán de aquí y lo llevaran a juicio… ¡A juicio! Por favor trata de entender. Él era un Mortífago, un _Malfoy_, ¡por Merlín! Él no será nunca completamente inofensivo, Luna ― la voz era más aguda, se estaba poniendo más ansiosa.

―Su madre salvó a Harr…

―¡Esto _no_ se trata de Harry! ¡Esto es acerca de ti y de esta atadura que estás formando de la nada! Él es una terrible persona, siempre lo será…

―No necesito que me protejas, Ginny. Soy perfectamente capaz de…

―No me interesa de qué eres capaz ― interrumpe la autoritaria voz de la pelirroja ― eres nuestra amiga y esta locura debe terminar antes de que se vuelva peor ―. Ella acabó con un resoplido y las dos se miraron a los ojos.

―¿Ya has acabado? ― pregunta la voz suave con debilidad.

―No ― responde la otra con molestia ―. Voy a ir allí y tener una pequeña _plática_ con él.

―Oh mira, qué adorable sorpresa ― interrumpe él, decidiendo que este es el mejor momento para acercarse, y lo hace con lentitud, para esconder la ligera e inestable manera de sus pasos dudosos. Asiente para indicar que conoce a la chica del cabello claro antes de dedicarle su mirada congelada a la chica comadreja ―. Lovegood, trajiste una amiga hoy, _brillante_.

―Malfoy ― la pelirroja responde, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa.

Él le responde la mirada un momento, luego suspira con aburrimiento.

―¿Qué te trae aquí hoy, comadreja?

Ella se burla.

―Después de todo, aún tienes el descaro de hablar como si pertenecieras a una raza superior, _increíble. _

Su temperamento es bastante flamable, y solo mirarla lo enoja, después de todo.

―Que haya terminado la guerra no quiere decir que voy a dejar de creer que eres una despreciable traidora a la sangre o que vaya a dedicarme a hacer las paces con ustedes ― replica él con una mirada de burla y asco que aparece en su rostro ante la mera idea.

Ella golpea el piso con impaciencia, mirándole con desprecio.

―Luna, qué puede haberte pasado por la cabeza cuando salvaste a esta triste excusa de idiota en la batalla final, no lo sé. Ahora sé porque Ron se siente tan molesto solo estando cerca de él.

Él alza su labio superior.

―El sentimiento es mutuo, si te sirve de consuelo.

―Deténganse ― dice finalmente Luna con una severidad en la voz que no le pertenece ―. Ambos, solo… deténganse.

Los tres están ahora de pie en el corredor y hay una tensión monstruosa flotando en el aire.

―Quiero hablar con Malfoy ― dice la pelirroja con firmeza, sin dejar que la mirada asesina deje su rostro ― a solas.

Él alza la ceja, viendo el reto en sus ojos.

―De acuerdo ― consiente él ―. Pero quiero que le des tu varita a Lovegood. Por seguridad, claro, siendo que la mía ha sido confiscada, como estoy seguro que tu querido padre te ha informado.

La pelirroja rueda los ojos.

―Por favor, no voy a hechizarte… a menos que hagas algo que me obligue a ser algo drástica. En ese caso te lo merecerías, de hecho te mereces muchas cosas, pero…

―Dale la varita a tu amiga u olvídalo. Solo le diré a la enfermera que tengo uno de mis terribles dolores de cabeza de nuevo y les ordenaran a ambas que salgan.

Ella resopla con desesperación, sus ojos penetrando los suyos con irritación.

―Lo haremos a tu modo entonces ― ella saca su varita del bolsillo y se la entrega a la rubia con precaución.

―Ginny… ― suplica la chica, tratando de que su amiga lo vuelva a pensar, pero la chica Weasley la calla con una mirada.

―No, Luna, solo tengo que asegurarme… ― no dice nada más, mirando distraída la habitación.

―¿Pasamos? ― pregunta el con la mueca torcida sobre el rostro aburrido, sus modales impecables.

Ella asiente antes de entrar y él la sigue, caminando pesadamente contra el suelo y dándole una última y atenta mirada a la chica que dejan detrás, antes de cerrar la puerta con él.

oOo

―¿A qué estás jugando? ― explota de inmediato la chica contra él ― ¿Es esta una retorcida manera de ganar simpatías y obtener algunos años menos de lo que te mereces pudriéndote en Azkaban, mostrando que eres un hombre cambiado y hacer que Luna lo rectifique? Porque _te juro_, que si lo es, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a ver la luz del día una vez que salgas de aquí.

―¿Me estás amenazando, Weasley? ― pregunta él sin interés, haciendo un gesto de burla con su labio inferior ― Después de todo lo que mi madre hizo por ese heroico novio tuyo…

―_Por favor_. Ambos sabemos que a ella no le importaba que Harry derrotara a Voldemort ― escupe ella ―. Si tú hubieras estado sano y salvo hubiera dicho la verdad en un segundo, sin preguntas. Afortunadamente, _no lo estabas_ y eso la dejo con la única opción de ayudarnos, por el bien de su hijo.

―Lovegood piensa que es _amor_, lo que mi madre hizo por mí, sin importar como haya ayudado a Potter al final ― replica él, sin moverse, con los brazos sobre el pecho.

―Luna parece pensar muchas cosas. Es demasiado buena como para ver la maldad en la gente ― replica ella al instante ―. Eso es lo que me preocupa…

―No le das suficiente crédito ― replica él fríamente.

Ella le brinda una mirada llena de duda.

―Ella es mi mejor amiga. Difícilmente la conoces, solo por algunas visitas, de las cuales, estoy segura, tienes algo que ver, así que no lo niegues, Malfoy ― ella acaba duramente, regresando la conversación a él, haciéndolo ver como algún criminal peligroso.

―Tú no sabes… no la _entiendes_, no en realidad ― se enfurece él, por alguna razón está a la defensiva de lo que ella consideraba eran razones de él.

―¿Y tú sí? ― pregunta ella, alzando la ceja.

El traga saliva, mirándola con furia.

―No, yo nunca dije eso. No pongas palabras en mi boca, Weasley.

Su expresión cambia de pronto, aún a la defensiva, pero un poco menos que antes, un poco más de algo más que él no puede nombrar.

El silencio empieza a volverse incómodo y él intenta deshacerse de él.

―Y por cierto, yo no tengo nada que ver con estas visitas que tu amiga se siente tan obligada a realizar. No me importan demasiado, para ser honesto. Incluso he intentado que se vaya y no vuelva, pero se rehúsa a escucharme.

Ella frunce el entre cejo, pero no dice nada.

Él se encoge de hombros, la caminata de hace un momento lo dejo un poco sin aliento.

―Puedes elegir creerme o no, no hace ninguna diferencia. No estoy haciendo nada para obligarla a venir. Si quieres, puedes encerrarla en tu cuarto para asegurarte que pare de venir, si eso te ayuda dormir mejor por las noches. No hace ninguna diferencia para mí.

Él cierra los ojos, inhalando y exhalando con suavidad.

―¿En realidad no te importa? ― ella cuestiona, sus ojos traicionan su intento de permanecer neutral.

Él duda un momento. Ella lo nota

―Sí, en realidad no me importa ― responde él contra su voluntad, consciente de que incluso si está asintiendo con la cabeza, Weasley sigue sin creer que diga la verdad.

―De acuerdo ― replica ella con lentitud, y hay arrugas en su frente, seguro por tanto fruncir el ceño, piensa él ―. Oh, y si algo le pasa a Luna, Azkaban va a ser el ultimo de tus problemas, Malfoy ― dice antes de dirigirle una última mirada de desagrado sobre su hombro y cerrar la puerta, mucho antes de que él pueda replicar.

oOo

―¿Qué te dijo? ― pregunta Luna con curiosidad, el melodioso tono de su voz sigue presente, como siempre.

―Nada que no haya escuchado antes ― replica él con cansancio, sentándose en el borde de la cama con precaución.

Ella retira la mirada y se dedica a observar con vago interés el jarrón de flores a punto de morir.

―¿Y qué le dijiste?

―Nada que ella no haya escuchado antes.

Si él fuera un día más joven, probablemente arrojaría algo más malicioso en su dirección, ordenarle que se perdiera. Pero es un día más viejo, un día má de edad y estpa cansado y enfermo de intentos fútiles de confrontación. Y tal vez todos estén un poco locos, tal vez a todos pronto va a dejar de importarles y existirán solamente.

Ella no empuja el tema después de eso. Lo conoce demasiado bien.

oOo

Los días pasan. Ella viene y va, como siempre.

Su mal humor incrementa día con día y su cabeza le duele, pero no puede dejar de pensar, no puede dejar de cuestionarse a sí mismo.

Ella lo nota, lo observa atentamente una tarde. La deja examinarlo con la mirada y él le regresa una mirada terca, sus mejillas son blancas como mármol y tiene la quijada firme – una característica ancestral que es como un diamante en estructura facial – el brillo del rubio platinado de su cabello revuelto sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos le recuerdan a perlas de acero, blanqueadas con intensos recuerdos oscuros que él preferiría no compartir e inseguridades precarias e inquietudes escritas con cincel sobre ellas; una intoxicación aquilina e imprudente.

―¿Crees que haya gente nacida para perderse en la oscuridad, nacidas con mala suerte?

―¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula es esa? ― responde con irritación.

Sus nudillos están como secos y les falta aun más color de lo normal, y el aire está permeado con aun más tensión turbulenta y estática de lo usual.

Después de un segundo, sin embargo, no puede contener su pregunta.

―¿Y, de cualquier manera, qué tienen que ver la oscuridad o la suerte con esto?

Sin embargo, ella no contesta. Algo le dice que puede que no sea necesario que lo haga.

―Hay algo mal, ¿verdad? ― pregunta con voz tenue, un hilo de satin y un tintineo de éter entre ellos.

A él le impacta la manera en que ella puede descartar de manera tan fluida todo lo demás, con sus largas a imperceptibles pestañas rubias que rodean las celticas orbes plateadas, un aditamento arremolinado que corre a través de su piel y lo hace temblar de manera involuntaria incluso cuando ella está en el otro lado de la habitación.

Él se pregunta si ella lo hará intencionalmente, el manipular de esta manera sus emociones. Es extremadamente consciente de sus seis sentidos cuando ellos dos están solos. Y él no sabe que es, pero piensa que así es como debería sentirse la intimidad.

_Deja de hacer esto conmigo_. Quiere sisearle al oído. En lugar de ello solo la mira con los ojos entrecerrados como siempre, y el mismo brillo de vulnerabilidad y misterio teje y hace su camino entre ellos.

Él se esconde dentro de sí mismo como siempre, y ya está apareciendo el deseo de venganza en su tono.

―¿Qué eres, Lovegood? ¿Adivina? _Tienes que estar bromeando._

Ella suspira decepcionada

―A veces creo que eres tan…

―¿_Qué_? ― el tono de su voz es demasiado demandante.

Hay un zumbido meditativo e inocente en su tono.

―… Extraordinariamente indescifrable…

Él suelta un resoplido.

―¿Qué te hace eso a ti entonces?

―Oh. Yo no soy tan difícil de descifrar, no realmente ― contesta, ese aburdo fantasma de sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

oOo

Él se está alejando de ella. Ambos pueden sentirlo.

Los días siguen pasando y él se vuelve aun más remoto, guarda todo para él mismo, justo como lo hacía en el principio, solo que está vez con menos miradas de odio y menos resoplidos y menos respiros exasperados. Y, a veces, cuando él cree que ella no está mirando, hay algo parecido a la insatisfacción en la superficie de sus ojos.

Pero alguna gente simplemente no puede lograr ciertas cosas, no puede sacrificar ciertos modales. Es la manera en que fueron criados, es quienes son. Él no es diferente. Ella debería saberlo, después de tanto tiempo

oOo

Alguien toca la puerta, luego ésta se abre.

–Sr. Malfoy, tiene visitas – dice la enfermera, mirándolo de manera anormal.

¿Visitas? Es extraño. Él no tiene nadie que venga a visitarlo más que Lovegood.

Potter y Weasley seguro descubrieron lo del beso y vinieron a hechizarlo hasta la locura, es completamente lógico.

–¿Quién es? – pregunta con resignación.

–Los Greengrass – dice una voz tras la enfermera y él deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y asiente con la cabeza para que la enfermera los deje pasar.

La madre y sus dos hijas están de pie junto a su cama con una caja de ranas de chocolate en las manos, porque es eso exactamente lo que necesita en este momento – _chocolate. _

–¿Cómo estás, Draco? – pregunta la madre, mirándolo con ojos aristocráticamente indiferentes. Son amigos a través de la línea de familias sangre-limpia, nada personal, solo espectáculo. Ella no habla de sus padres ni del juicio ni una sola vez.

–Arreglándomelas, supongo – pasa solo un latido –. Gracias por preguntar,

Él no tiene ningún interés en saber (o preguntar) como están ellas.

Daphne, la mayor de las dos hijas, lo mira con nervios.

–Pansy está terriblemente preocupada por ti.

Él asiente con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada sin si quiera decir una palabra como respuesta. Sus ojos aterrizan en la chica más joven y ella lo está mirando de manera extraña, como si estuviera segura de algo, y él no puede más que brindarle une breve y cuestionante mirada. Ella solo le sonríe en respuesta, como si supiera algo que él no sabe.

Él lo deja pasar. ¿Qué podría saber ella? Solo tiene quince años. (Las chicas de dieciséis, sin embargo, o al menos algunas chicas de dieciséis, saben más del mundo que cualquiera.)

Su mente vaga un momento y alguien tose.

–Gracias de nuevo por los chocolates. Es muy considerado de su parte – se escucha decir a sí mismo.

oOo

El sanador entre un día, parece tenso y concentrado en la tinta sobre sus graficas y papeles.

–¿Está todo bien? – pregunta al sanador, examinándolo con la mirada.

El sanador salta un poco, mirándolo distraídamente con ojos horriblemente cautelosos.

–¿Recuerda la última semana, cuando le dije que pronto estaría bien, Mr. Malfoy?

–Sí.

Él le regala una sonrisa practicada, con los bondadosos ojos azules inundados de lástima.

–El día ha llegado, querido muchacho.

Él desvía la mirada para centrarla en el Profeta, que yace sin tocar y sobre la página en la que está impresa una imagen de los rostros pálidos de sus padres que lo miran desde el atrio.

–¿Cuándo van a venir por mí, entonces? – pregunta tenso.

El sanador lo mira.

–El día después de mañana, temprano, o así está escrito en la carta que acabo de recibir.

El asiente con dificultad.

oOo

–Me voy mañana – le dice a ella, mirándola para encontrarse con un rostro no sorprendido.

–Eso me dijeron – responde ella con impertinencia –. Yo me voy a Hogwarts en una semana o menos.

Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, su espalda cerca de su angular y delgado torso, mientras él insiste en mirar a la pared frente a él. Ella está columpiando sus piernas cubiertas por unos legging dorados hacia delante y hacia atrás, pero él intenta no prestarle atención.

―Estás preocupado por el juicio, ¿verdad? Puedes contarme. Somos amigos.

_Amigos. _Nunca ha tenido amigos _de verdad_. La mira. Tal vez tienen más en común de lo que pensaba.

_Amigos. _La palabra resuena en su cabeza, por sus venas, y puede sentir otro dolor de cabeza.

Él se gira un poco, mirándo casi a través de ella, como si acabara de conocerla.

–No somos amigos, Lovegood.

La cualidad soñadora de sus ojos hace mucho tiempo que se ha perdido, aun si a ella le gusta pretender que no.

–Oh.

El bosquejo de un futuro borroso y pesado sigue girando alrededor de ellos pero ella ya no dice nada.

Llega la hora en que ella se tiene que ir. Sin embargo justo antes de llegar a la puerta, se gira, se acerca a él y habla con un tono suave

–Nunca voy a verte de nuevo, no así, ¿verdad?

–No, no lo creo – responde él, y hay un rayo de dolor que atraviesa el lado izquierdo de su pecho al decir eso, pero él lo ignora, lo cubre.

Ella inclina su cabeza con algo parecido a la aceptación.

–Bueno, entonces, adiós, Draco Malfoy. Espero que todo funcione para ti. Estoy segura de que lo hará ― la esperanza es ligera, es fácil encariñarse con ella, justo como ella. Se inclina rápidamente, presiona sus labios sobre el punto exacto donde fue golpeado con un hechizo hace meses, donde una cicatriz de batalla permanece ―. Sé valiente ―. Dice contra ella, solo apenas, y su corazón se para en su garganta.

Retrocede y se endereza, luego se gira y camina hacia la puerta, para nunca mirar atrás.

Ella toma el pomo de la puerta, rehusándose a mirarlo de nuevo y es casi como en aquellos momentos en que él bajaba hasta el sótano y ella pretendía que podía ver a través de él, que él ni si quiera existía frente a sus ojos plateados, que él no valía si quiera un segundo de su atención, excepto que esta vez ni si quiera mira, no necesita hacerlo.

La puerta se cierra tras ella.

–Adiós, _Luna. _

Pero no es él diciéndolo. Es alguien más, en su cabeza, o tal vez en algún lugar más cercano a su corazón.

oOo

Ellos vienen justo como lo dijeron, pero no son ni la mitad de intimidantes que los Mortífagos ni que los dementores.

Él está en todos los periódicos y por primera vez se encuentra con sus padres en lo que parecen años, su madre corre hasta él, y la pared de apatía se derrumba ante él de una sola pieza, alto y esbelto como siempre, sus rasgos puntiagudos, una copia de los de ella y de los de él.

–Oh, Draco – murmura ella en su cuello, llorando –. Mientras tú estés bien, no me importa absolutamente nada. _No me importa_. Te trataron bien, ¿verdad? ¿En el hospital? – ella pone las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas frías, mirando con preocupación a la cicatriz sobre su frente. Tras ella, su padre ve el mismo lugar, pero no dice ni una palabra.

_Amas a tu padre y a tu madre y ellos te aman. ¿No es así?_

¿Esto es amor?

oOo

Ellos están en las noticias de manera continua y las semanas, los meses van pasando.

Durante el juicio, Potter viene a dar testimonio, y ambos tienen una lucha de miradas por unos segundos, antes de que Potter desvíe la mirada y mire al juez, que le está haciendo otra pregunta.

Las comadrejas vienen a testificar también. El pelirrojo hermano de la mejor amiga es sacado del lugar casi tan rápido como fue traído, por causar una escena llamándolo 'bastardo dos caras' y por gritar algo acerca de que debe dejar en paz a la rubia de ojos plateados o _verá_. Él permanece impasible todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, aparecen los Lovegood y él se endereza un poco en su asiento. Ella no lo mira, solo una vez, casi al final.

–Señorita Lovegood, ¿por qué salvó al señor Draco Malfoy del Mortífago?

Ella lo mira y sus ojos están llenos de honestidad y duda.

–Porque pensé que podría cambiar. Porque es el único que no me lastimó cuando estuve encerrada en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy.

Su voz es suave y ligera como siempre.

Puede que haya más razones por qué, pero si las hay ella las guarda para ella misma como para conservarlas como secretos. Pero los secretos siempre han podido hablar mucho más de lo que sus corazones jamás pudieron hablar entre ellos y mientras la mira, piensa que ve menos y menos de quién ella es para el mundo a su alrededor y más de quien ella se ha convertido para él, sentada frente a él en ese pequeño hospital todos esos meses.

–¿Y aun piensa que puede cambiar, señorita Lovegood?

Ella parece un poco perdida. Él mira a los otros: Potter, sangre-sucia Granger, Longbottom, los chicos comadreja. _Todos lo parecen_.

–Y-Yo no estoy muy segura de nada ya.

oOo

Él solía pensar que ella hablaba locuras – pero tal vez, solo tal vez, de su locura venía con alguna torcida y enredada lógica.

_El señor y la señora Lucius Malfoy, así como su hijo el señor Draco Malfoy quedan exentos de la prisión de Azkaban sobre la base de verificaciones que la familia Malfoy en realidad tuvo un cambio de pensamiento en el último momento, asistiendo al señor Harry Potter en la destrucción del mago oscuro, Tom Marvolo Riddle.…_

Hubo otros castigos y penalidades menores (todo se siente tan tonto en comparación con la prisión) impuestos a ellos, otros cargos que deberían ser pagados pronto también.

El mundo no gira ni si quiera la mitad de lo salvaje de lo que una vez él creyó que lo hacía, pero a él no le molesta ni un poco darse cuenta. Se le han dado demasiadas oportunidades, oportunidades que jamás mereció y que jamás merecerá – como podría exigir nada más.

Algunas personas simplemente no nacen con un corazón capaz de amar ni un alma capaz de ser fuerte. Hay gente que simplemente no nació para entender, como le dijo una chica una vez.

oOo

Cuando regresa a la mansión, lo primero que hace es bajar hasta el sótano en que una vez ella estuvo encarcelada y se sienta allí, pensando, hecho un nudo, y mira las paredes que están llenas de polvo, y gira su varita entre sus dedos de manera vaga. Casi puede ver la sombra de los figuras delgadas y desvanecida en las esquinas del pequeños lugar, y hay uñas enterradas entre la mugre y largos cabellos rubios, un fantasma podrido y aun así intacto que llora sin lágrimas.

Cierra sus ojos, pensando en piel como mármol, que resalta el plateado demente en un par de ojos que no parpadean, y labios rosas que le sonríen, agua de lluvia reminiscente de pétalos de no-me-olvides y el sabor a néctar. Él piensa en algo tan feliz que no puede recordar.

–_Expecto patronum_.

El fluorescente brillo de una liebre plateada de primavera surge de su varita, saltando a solo una pluma del piso, antes de saltar con gracia de una pared a otra, bailando libremente aquí y allá, la única luz en la oscuridad que los rodea.

Él no sabe si alguna vez lo va a necesitar, y si es que tiene que hablar con la verdad, probablemente jamás la ocupe ahora que el mundo ha entrado en un estado de paz, pero _aun así_, solo por si acaso, está bien.

Él la mira temblando frente a sus solemnes ojos grises, una cosa pequeña y absurda, pero extremadamente adorable y extraordinaria a su manera, y luego desaparece – en un fragmento de segundo, un parpadeo de sus ojos, y ya no está, solo así (casi como magia)

* * *

¿Qué opinan?

Lilamedusa


End file.
